


30 Day Negan NSFW Challenge

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bondage, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Food Sex, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Prepare for 30 days of Negan smutty goodness





	1. Chapter 1

1\. First Time

Roxy's P.O.V

I had taken over Simon's job for the night, letting him go and play cards with the others. I was in one of the supply closets, making sure everything was in its right place and nothing had stolen. I sat down on a stool and flipped the sheet of paper over before scooting my stool over to the next shelf and counting the cans of soup.  
“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Came Negans voice from behind me.  
“I gave Simon the night off.”

Negan stepped into the closet and closed the door behind him. I got to my feet and turned to face him.  
“Everything ok?” I asked.  
“Roxy your fucking killing me here, I was fucking Grace Monday and I ended up moaning your name. You gotta say yes.”  
I paused, smiling to myself and holding back a laugh. It was no secret that Negan had been dying to get me to sleep with him since day one of me showing up at this place.  
“You gonna make me fucking beg or something?” He snapped.  
“Now that idea isn’t a bad one.”  
He gave me an unimpressed look. 

“If we do this I have some rules of my own,” I spoke.  
“Name ‘em.”  
“We don’t have sex in my bedroom. You don’t talk about your wives to me.”  
“That it?”  
“That’s it.”  
“Can I-“  
“Yes.”  
With that he shoved me against the wall, his lips on mine. His kiss was possessive, full of need. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the kiss. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He pinned my wrists above my head in one hand and pressed me into the wall, using it as leverage to hold me up. He continued to kiss me, his tongue in my mouth, kissing me like his only need was to possess every inch of me. 

“You are fucking mine baby girl,” he growled against my lips before kissing his way down to my neck.  
I moaned softly as he began sucking a mark on to my neck, my back arching and pushing me further into him.  
“You really think a supply closet is this best place to do this?” I asked rather breathlessly.  
Negan paused for a moment, “fuck it, my room.”  
He let me down but then practically dragged me to his bedroom.  
“Just so your aware this is a one-time thing, I don’t fuck anyone in here, no wives, nobody. Next time your gonna need to find somewhere we can do this,” he explained.

“You’re talking too much again,” I said before shutting him up with a kiss.  
He groaned against me, pulling me against him before his hands slid round to grab my ass. I unzipped his jacket and pulled it off him before pulling off his white shirt. Negan yanked off my own top and then unclasped my bra with ease, pulling the offending material off my body. I kicked off my boots, moaning as he cupped my breasts in his large rough hands. 

His hands moved lower, reaching my shorts and pushing them down past my hips, taking my panties with them. Now I was fully naked he pushed me down on the bed and paused, looking me over.  
“Fuck me, you are a sight to be-fucking-hold,” he said.  
His hands moved down to his belt, unbuckling it slow as if putting on a damn show. He could sense my urgency and chuckled.  
“You made me wait baby girl so I’m sure you can wait just a little bit longer.”  
Once his belt was unbuckled he loosened his jeans and took them off and finally removed his boxers. I looked him up and down, not quite noticing I licked my lips as I took in the length and girth of his cock.

Negan chuckled again, “You like what you see baby girl?”  
I nodded and finally he climbed on top of me, claiming my lips once more.  
“I simply cannot decide what to do with you,” he spoke.  
My hand trailed down his slightly hairy chest until I reached my target and wrapped my hand around his cock. He moaned at the contact before his own hand went between my legs.  
“One things for sure I need to taste your pussy first,” he said, going down on me.  
I moaned as he licked at my clit. His tongue was punishing and relentless, as he held my hips down to stop me bucking into his face. 

“Oh fuck, Negan,” I moaned, my fingers in his hair.  
I felt him smile against me before continuing to torture me with his tongue and fingers. It didn’t take long until I felt a tightness in my stomach, what can I say it had been a fucking long time and he knew exactly what he was doing. And he knew he was doing a good job. He continued his pace, curling his fingers against my g-spot. My eyes closed tight and my grip on his hair got tighter. I reached my much need climax, moaning his name. He slowed down a little but continued to work me through my orgasm. 

“Fuck me, your even better than I thought you'd be,” he spoke, before kissing his way back up my body.  
“Can I take a minute timeout to recover?” I breathed.  
“No.”  
“Do you ever stop talking?”  
“No.”  
We smiled at each other and I pulled him down for a kiss. He lined himself up, rubbing himself against me. I let out a breathy moan, still not fully recovered but I guess it didn’t matter.  
“Wait, what about a condom or something,” I spoke, sitting up.

He sighed, “the doc can give you an implant tomorrow.”  
I nodded and he pulled me back down beneath him by my legs. Slowly he pushed his way inside, both of us moaning at the feeling. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he began a fast pace. He leaned down, placing open mouthed kisses across my neck. My eyes closed instinctively as I gripped his shoulders, my nails digging in a little. Every snap of his hips against mine was driving me closer to my second orgasm.

I couldn’t form a coherent though, there was only him, clouding all my senses that it was almost completely overpowering.  
“Never had a real man give it to you huh?” Negan smirked.  
I could only moan in response. He wasn’t happy with this and cupped my cin, forcing me to look up at him.  
“You’ll speak when spoken too baby girl,” he growled.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
I decided to try something out, “yes daddy.”

Negans smile grew, grabbing my hips and pulling me down to meet him each thrust. I dragged my nails down his back, moaning his name again. He began sucking more purple marks on my neck, marking me as his, his property. I hope I had a scarf somewhere that I could use to cover it up with. Even if it was the middle of summer. My second orgasm was approaching fast, my moans getting louder and my grip on his arm was getting tighter.  
“That’s it baby girl, cum for daddy, come on daddy wants to feel you cum around his cock,” he encouraged. 

I was definitely going to have to get used to this level and amount of dirty talk. I threw my head back, crying out his name as I was finally pushed over the edge. His pace didn’t falter for a second, until he reached his own climax, groaning my name against my neck and his hips finally stilled. We lay there for a moment, coming down from our highs before he rolled off me. Ok, now I could see what all the fuss was about. He was definitely skilled in the bedroom department. And he knew it, which was not a good mix. No wonder his ego was through the roof. 

I was about to roll over and say something but he was already asleep. I smiled to myself, never mind then. I slowly climbed out of bed and redressed before leaving his room and heading back to mine. I closed the door behind me and undressed once more. That was defiantly happening again.


	2. Masturbation

2\. Masturbation

Negan’s P.O.V

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and slumped down in my chair. I leant Lucille next to the chair and rubbed my eyes. Today had been a shitty day and Roxy wasn’t here for me to blow off steam. I didn’t want to go to the wives, they weren’t what I needed right now. I guess the right hand would just have to do. Roxy was out on a run and wouldn’t be back until late tonight and I couldn’t wait until then. I sat back and unbuckled my belt. My hand wondered a little lower, rubbing myself through my jeans. 

My cock slowly hardened at the little attention it was getting. I increased the friction a little, closing my eyes and let my mind wander. I imagined it was Roxy touching me, teasing me. Her hand was there instead of my own. I loosened my jeans and slid my hand inside my boxers. I let out a soft groan as I took hold of myself, now fully hard. I rubbed myself slowly, my pace imitating one she would set. She loved to tease me, the more she teased me the rougher I got with her.

I bucked into my hand, desperate for more of my own touch, desperate for her. I needed to do this properly, without material restricting me. I lifted my hips and pulled down my jeans and boxers a little until my cock sprung free. I took hold of myself again, squeezing the head and spreading the pre come over it with my thumb. 

I resumed the slow, teasing pace forcing soft groans from me. Eventually the need to blow off steam became greater and I sped up my pace, my mind racing with various filthy images. I pictured Roxy on her knees in front of me, my cock at the back of throat making her gag and those pretty blue eyes well up with tears. Fuck. The image changed, this time she was over my knee, her ass in the air whilst I spanked that perfect little ass. She pretended she didn’t like it but I knew better, the sounds she made and how wet she got gave it away every time. 

I couldn't wait till she came back, couldn’t wait to bury myself between her legs and have my way with her. Maybe I'd tie her up tonight, make her cry and beg for it. Or maybe I'd make her ride me, make her take what she needed. There were so many things I could do to her and so many ways I could fuck her. She was just that good to fuck.

I heard the door open and froze, ready to glare at the intruder. Instead I smiled at her, she was back early. Roxy stood in the doorway, an eyebrow raised and a small smirk forming.  
“Couldn't wait for me to get back?” She asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Well don’t stop on my account.”  
She stepped further in to the room, closing the door behind her taking a seat at the foot of the bed. I resumed the pace, my gaze meeting hers. 

She watched intently, not making a move to help me. She wanted to watch first. I groaned as I felt myself getting closer.   
“At least show me something baby girl,” I spoke.  
Roxy smiled and shook her head, taking on a more innocent look. She sat back a little, her chest being pushed out.   
“Baby girl, show me something. Now,” I growled.   
Roxy got to her feet and lifted the corner of her shirt a little, showing me some of the skin of her stomach. She stopped there, a teasing smile on her face.   
“More.”

She did as she was told, lifting her grey top higher and exposing her red bra. Fuck. My pace had gotten faster, my eyes drinking in every inch of her exposed flesh. I groaned a little louder, my hips bucking once more. It was taking all my self-control to not take her right there and then. Roxy removed the shirt, letting the material drop to the floor. Her necklace fell back to her skin, the 22. Remington bullet hanging between her breasts perfectly. 

I was starting to get desperate for release. I needed to feel her, touch her. My eyes wandered further down her body. Those cute little fucking shorts had to go as well. Roxy took the hint and unbuttoned them, turning around and pushing them down her hips until they fell around her ankles. Now I had a perfect view of her ass. I let out a soft growl, never taking my eyes off her. She turned back around to face me, smiling to herself. She knew exactly what effect she had on me. 

Roxy stepped closer and leaned over me, her lips inches from mine. She reached down, wrapping her hand around the hand wrapped around my cock and began to guide me. Fucking little tease.  
“You’re gonna get it once – “ I started.  
“Oh I know.”  
She continued to guide my hand, her smile growing the closer I got to my climax.  
“Cum for me daddy,” she spoke softly.   
As if that were all it took, I finally finished with a loud curse, my cum coating our hands. She kissed me softly, nipping at my bottom lip.   
“Perhaps I should return the favour sometime,” she winked.  
“I’d like that very fucking much baby girl.”


	3. Oral

3\. Oral

Roxy’s P.O.V

I made my way through The Sanctuary, needing to start my next job in about ten minutes. Simon had begged me for to job swap with him again so he could play cards and I couldn’t deny him that. He was so sweet to me after all. I passed a few of the supply closets only to be dragged in to one from behind. They covered my mouth with their hand as I yelped in surprise and slight fear. Being with Negan had now given me the mindset that no man had the right to put their hands on me. The person pinned me against the back wall and I finally met their gaze. 

Fucking asshole. Negan chuckled and took his hand away from my mouth. I glared at him and shoved him back a little.   
“You need to stop doing that,” I snapped.  
“Aww. But your cute when your mad baby girl.”  
Before I had a chance to say anything he pressed his lips to mine, making me forget my anger. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the kiss. If he had dragged me in to a small, quiet, private area I knew exactly what intention he had. 

“Would you do me a favour baby girl? I’ve had a very big, hard problem all day long and I really need you to sort it out for me,” he spoke softly, his lips next to my ear.  
I couldn’t help but smile as his lips moved down to my neck. I found the bulge in his pants and began rubbing slowly. I noticed the slight change in his breathing the second I began touching him. I spun us round so his back was pressed against the wall. I kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip before kissing a trail from his jaw to his neck. 

I undid his belt and loosened his jeans, slipping my hand inside. He was already fully hard as I took hold of him. I got on to my knees, pulling his jeans and boxers down a little. He tangled his fingers in my hair, letting me set my own pace. For now. I kissed the tip of his cock, before licking the head. His impatience got the better of him and he guided his cock in to my mouth, making me take as much as I could. He hit the back of my throat and I did my best not to gag. 

I felt my eyes well up with tears already and pulled back, sucking on the head for now. He groaned, his hips bucking a little. My tongue traced figures of eight on the sensitive tip, occasionally dipping in to the slit, tasting his pre-come. He was already swearing like a sailor.  
“Fuck, that’s it baby girl,” he praised.  
I began to take more and more of him in my mouth, hollowing my cheeks. His grip on my hair got tighter and he got louder. I looked up at him, continuing the pace. His head was thrown back a little, his eyes heavy with lust and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

I sped up my pace a little, not that it mattered now. He was using my hair to guide me and set the pace he wanted. I began to use my hand as well for what I couldn’t take in my mouth.   
“Maybe I should fuck your mouth all damn day because you just keep getting better baby girl.”  
I made a small sound, I’d rather he fuck something else of mine all day. His cock hit the back of my throat again and he held me there for a little while, making me gag and my eyes water once more. Finally, he released me, making me focus on the head again while I calmed my gag reflex.

“Baby girl you look so good with my cock in your mouth.”  
At this point he was now fucking my face, meaning he was close. I sure hope he was going to return the favour afterwards with this raging heat between my legs. I let him set his pace, letting him use me for his own pleasure. His hips finally stilled, my scalp burning a little at how hard he was pulling my hair as he shot his load down my throat with a loud ‘fuck’.   
“Swallow,” he ordered.

I did as I was told, swallowing the bitter fluid. He cupped my face, smiling down at me.   
“Hey baby girl, how about a thank you,” he smirked.  
“Thank you daddy.”  
His smile grew, “I just slipped my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it,” he pulled me up, “now how about we go back to my room so I can return the favour. I’m sure your panties are soaked.”  
Well…he wasn’t wrong.


	4. 4. Clothed Getting Off

4\. Clothed Getting Off

Negan’s P.O.V

“Come in,” I barked at the door as a soft knock was heard.   
Roxy entered the room, closed the door behind her and carried the tray over to the table, placing it down and began pouring everyone drinks. I watched her, my eyes trailing down her body and latching on to her ass. She just had to wear those tight little shorts. And that ass was asking to be spanked. She handed out the glasses of water before picking up the tray and empty jug and heading to the door. I caught her gaze and smiled. 

“Roxy put that shit down and sit down, we could use your fucking input,” I spoke.   
The room fell silent; everyone’s eyes on her. She raised an eyebrow. I only wanted to have a little fun with her, I don’t think I’d be able to wait much longer to get my hands on her. She put the tray back down and went to take an empty chair. I tutted and patted my lap. She looked at me a little wide eyed as if to say, ‘are you serious?’. Yeah I fucking was. 

She sighed and sat on my lap, avoiding eye contact with any of the men sat around the table.   
“That’s a good fucking girl. Now then, where were we?” I asked.   
I placed my hand on her bare thigh, noticing how she tensed a little at my touch. The table was at a height that it hid her waist as I unbuttoned her shorts and pulled down the zip. I noticed how she bit her lip doing her best not to make a sound as she grabbed my wrist and dug her nails in. She met my gaze, pleading with her eyes for me to stop. I smiled and continued. 

She sighed and my gloved hand slipped inside her shorts and panties. Her body betrayed her and her legs spread a little instinctively. I grinned, she’d never say no to me, not with how good I could make her feel. My fingers ran along her core, teasing her at first. I glanced at her as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself as I sunk just the tips of two fingers into her heat. I didn’t give a fuck who knew, or if they heard anything. She was mine and if I wanted to make her cum here and now then I would. She gripped my leg and held back a whine. 

I continued to tease her with the tips of my fingers, never fully sinking them inside her, just enough to keep her on her toes. I then moved up to her clit, rubbing it in slow, tight circles. She masked a moan with a cough and Simon poured her a glass of water, sliding it down the table towards us. She caught the glass before it slid off the table and smashed on the floor. I went back to fucking her with my fingers, noticing the small buck of her hips as she was desperate for more. I was tempted to end the meeting early and force her over the table and fuck her so hard that everyone in this fucking place would hear her screaming my name. 

Roxy’s knuckles had now turned white from how hard she was gripping my leg and trying desperately to keep quiet. I continued alternating between fingering her and circling her clit. She let out a shaky breath and quickly took a mouthful of water. Maybe it was time to step things up a little.  
“Roxy do you think the supplies the fuckers at Hilltop are good enough or should we start to take some more? Teach them a lesson?” I asked.

She froze as everyone’s eyes fell on her. She looked back at me and bit her lip. She’d been so focused on my fingers that she had completely ignored the question.   
“Well do you think the supplies The Hilltop are giving us are good enough or what?” I asked.  
“Y-yeah,” She spoke, her voice a little shaky.   
The pace of my fingers quickened, curling them against her g-spot. She let out a barely audible squeak, my smile growing at the sound. I could feel her getting tighter around my fingers and like hell was I going to deny her an orgasm. That wouldn’t be very gentlemen like of me.   
“You’re sure?” I asked.   
“Yes.”

I shrugged, turning back to my men, “you heard the lady. Although if that fucking Gregory steps out of line again I think we’re gonna have to take some more.”  
Roxy’s other hand gripped the edge of the table as she finally reached her climax around my leather clad fingers. Roxy buried her head in my chest, stopping herself from moaning out loud. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, grinning ear to ear.   
“Alright, I think that’s everything. Now get the fuck out,” I ordered.   
She attempted to climb off my lap but I pulled Her back down, “not you sweetheart.”  
Like hell I was finished with her yet. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another meeting, only this time Roxy had joined us from the beginning and was sat next to me. She had a notepad in front of her and was holding a pen, occasionally chewing the end. She didn’t seem to be in such a bad mood with me now. I felt her hand on my thigh and smiled. Nope definitely not in a bad move. Her hand wondered higher, resting on my crotch. I looked at her, noticing the small smile on her face. I leaned in close to her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I whispered.  
“What does it look like I’m doing. The same thing you did to me.”  
She began rubbing me through my jeans, waiting until I was fully hard to unbuckle my belt. She then loosened my jeans and slipped her hand inside my boxers. I held back a groan as she started a slow, teasing pace. I sat back in my chair a little, trying my best to focus on the meeting and what Simon was saying.

Her pace sped up a little bit and she began twisting her wrist when she reached the head. Fuck me. I gripped the edge of the table, my breathing getting heavier. Her smirk grew although she tried to hide it with her free hand. Simon turned to me for my input, everyone’s eyes now on me.  
“What?” I spoke, hoping the tone of my voice didn’t betray me.  
“Should we bother looking for that group that has all the kids?”   
“Nah, fuck ‘em.”  
“Really, you’re sure?”

Roxy sped up her pace and it took all my willpower not to curse out loud. I still needed to give a response. Roxy turned to me and put on a sympathetic look.  
“Are you ok?” She asked.  
“I’m fine,” I snapped, “and yes I’m sure.”  
The meeting continued, Roxy now playing with her pen with her free hand. She then dropped it on the floor although I could tell it was on purpose.   
“Whoops,” she mumbled.   
She stopped touching me and ducked under the table to look for her pen. I relaxed a little although it was rather short lived as she took the head of my cock in her mouth. 

I clenched my fists, biting my tongue so I didn’t groan out loud. She was definitely going to get it once this meeting was over. She continued for a little while, my hips bucking a little. Finally, she stopped and came out from under the table with her pen.  
“Got it!” She spoke.   
Roxy sat back in her chair and took hold of me once more. God dammit woman. She resumed the fast pace whilst listening intently to Simon. My hips bucked in to her touch as I continued to get closer to my climax. 

A few more strokes and I finished, masking my moan with a cough. Thankfully the meeting ended and the room began to empty. I turned to her and she smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened. She got to her feet and headed to the door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.   
“You’re not going anywhere after that baby girl,” I said matter of factly.   
“But I have things to do that aren’t you. I’m sure you can wait until tonight; besides I have a little cleaning up to do.”  
She tore her wrist away and left the meeting room. I suppose now we were even.


	5. 5. Skype Sex

5\. Skype Sex

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan was away on business for the week, leaving me back at the house. I missed him like crazy. I missed waking up next to him every morning, going to sleep with him next to me at night. I was sat at my laptop, glancing at the small clock in the corner hoping it would speed time up. He said he would call me on Skype at 7pm. 6.59pm. One minute to wait. I got in to a more comfortable position and the Skype call music began blaring through my laptop. 

I clicked on the answer button and smiled. He was sat upright on his hotel bed, his laptop on his lap. He looked a little tired.   
“Hey baby girl,” he spoke.  
“Hey. I miss you,” I responded.  
“I miss you too. I’ll be home tomorrow.”  
“I know and you have a lot of making up to do being away for a whole week.”  
“And I will.”

I got to my feet, deciding to change in to more comfortable clothes.   
“Hey, come back so I can look at that beautiful face,” I heard him say.   
I smiled to myself, “I’m just getting in to my pj’s.”  
“Or you could not get in to anything at all.”  
I poked my head back in to his view and smiled, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
“I would, very fucking much.”  
Fine, I’d play his little game. I sat back down in front of the laptop and took off my shirt. 

He grinned, “is that all I get to see?”  
“That depends, don’t I get anything?”   
With that he also removed his shirt. Much better. I sat back a little on my bed so that he could see a little more of me. I took off my jeans and he did the same.   
“I wish I was home now baby girl. The things I would do to you…” he trailed off.  
“Well if you tell me, maybe I’ll take off this bra and these panties.”  
“I don’t think I would be able to take my time with you baby girl. I need you so fucking bad right now. I miss the way you taste so I think I’d have to start there. Make you cum on my face.”

I bit my lip at his words, feeling a familier heat between my legs. I rubbed my thighs together a little. His smile grew, he knew my tell tell signs of arousal.   
“You want me to keep going?” He asked.  
I nodded, smiling.   
“Ah ah, use your words baby girl.”  
“Yes please daddy.”  
“You gonna touch yourself for me? Show me how much you miss me?”  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Good girl.”

I unclasped my bra holding the front and pulling down the straps one at a time before revealing my breasts to him. He let out a barely audible groan. I cupped both my breasts, squeezing them gently.  
“Imagine it’s my hands baby girl, although right now I really just wanna put my face between those perfect tits of yours,” he continued.  
I continued to massage my breasts, before moving down to my nipples, rolling them between my thumb and forefinger. I couldn’t help the small sound that escaped me. That smile of his was slowly in to a cocky grin.  
“Panties off. Now,” he ordered.  
I stopped playing with my breasts and folded my arms across my chest, restricting his view.  
“Manners,” I said matter of factly.  
“Please.”

I smiled and pushed the laptop back on the bed so I was now in complete full view. I took my panties off, dropping them on the floor.   
“Yours too mister,” I spoke.  
He pushed his laptop a little further down so it rested on his knees before pulling his boxers down a little, revealing his very hard cock.   
“How badly do you want it baby girl?” He asked, taking hold of himself.  
“Really fucking bad daddy. I need you to pin me down to this bed and just have your way with me.”  
“Carful what you wish for princess. Play with that pretty little pussy for me. Please.”

Well because he asked so nicely. My hand wondered down my body until I hit my target. I gasped, arching into my own touch as I rubbed my clit. I heard him chuckle before taking a sharp intake of breath as he began rubbing himself.   
“Your so fucking sexy baby girl. I wish I was there to really watch right now,” he spoke.  
I continued rubbing my clit in slow circles, keeping my eyes on him as he continued his own slow, teasing pace. 

I bit my lip, moaning softly as the pleasure began to build. I wished it was him touching me instead however. He was skilled with his fingers, his tongue and his cock. I missed his touch, the feel of his long, thick fingers sliding into me, the swirl of his tongue in my clit and the punishing pace he would set as he fucked me.   
“Daddy I really need you,” I moaned.  
“I know baby girl. Daddy needs you too. I need you to come here and slide yourself down on to my huge fucking cock. Ride me like there’s no fucking tomorrow.”

I slid my fingers down lower, slipping two fingers into my heat and moaning out loud at the feeling. I started a fast pace with my fingers, curling them against my g spot each time. My moans began to get louder, his name and various curses mixed in there. His pace had gotten faster, his eyes on me the whole time and encouraging me further. I brought my other hand down, rubbing my clit once more as well. I felt that familiar tightness I my stomach, meant that I was getting close.  
“Are you gonna cum for me baby girl?” He asked.  
I managed a ‘yes’, watching as hips were now bucking into his hand. Now that was a hot sight. 

“Cum for me. Right fucking now,” he practically ordered.  
I reached my climax, crying out his name as I continued to work myself through my orgasm. Seconds after he reached his own climax with a loud curse, his cum covering his hand and a little of his chest. We both sat there, breathing heavily and coming down from our highs. He chuckled, breaking out into a grin.   
“I really can’t wait to get home tomorrow baby girl. I miss you so much,” he spoke softly.  
“Well if we go to sleep now that will make the time go quicker meaning you'll get here sooner, right?”  
“Sure. Let me just clean up first.”  
“Me too, I made a bit of a mess.”  
“I’m sure we'll make a bigger one tomorrow.”


	6. Against the Wall

6\. Against the Wall

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy and I weren’t exactly talking. She had gotten jealous because I hadn’t given her enough attention when she’d made a poor attempt at being one of my wives. So, she’d gone off in a big over the top strop and was refusing to speak to me properly. She made a few attempts at making me jealous as well, she’d kissed another guy in front of me and she was fucking lucky I didn’t kill the fucker there and then. 

But tonight, was party night; the latest big run had gone great so why not celebrate. Everyone was sat outside, drinking, smoking and just having a good time. All except Roxy. There was no point looking for her, it’s not like I could drag her outside and force her to have a good time. I had the wives to keep me company anyway. I looked up as I heard a wolf whistle to find Roxy in that fucking red dress with matching red lipstick and red heels. She spotted me and smiled smugly before heading over to the set of guys that were calling her over. 

Ruby could see how angry I was and attempted to distract me. I shoved her back, ignoring her. Roxy sat down, a little too close to the guy on her right for my liking. I watched as she talked to them and laughed at their jokes. Eventually they ran out of beer and Roxy headed off to get some more. I got to my feet and followed her. I closed the door to the kitchen and locked it. I'd waited long enough. She turned to face me, putting a few beer bottles down on the counter

She ignored me and went back to what she was doing. I pushed her against the wall, my body pressing into her back.   
“You keep this up and you’re going to get someone killed baby girl,” I growled.  
“Get the fuck off me.”  
“No.”  
I turned her round to face me, keeping her pressed against the wall. My hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing a little.  
“You are mine, my fucking property,” I hissed.

I had noticed the change in her body language even as she tried to hide it. Her breathing was shallower regardless of my hand around her throat and her pupils had dilated. If she really didn't want this she would have shoved me away a while ago.   
“I know this is what you want baby girl. I think you've proved your point, don't you?” The question was rhetorical.   
She bit her lip as she nodded. My free hand slid up her leg and skirt of her dress to her panties.   
“Your still in big fucking trouble baby girl. I’m not going to play nice tonight. Is that clear?”  
“Yes daddy,” she replied.

I pressed my lips against hers, reclaiming them as mine. I began rubbing her through her panties, forcing a soft moan from her. I was practically rock hard already having missed all the little things about her. The feel of her lips on mine, the sounds that only I could force from her, how her skin felt against mine, the face she made when I made her cum. I picked her up, her arms and legs wrapping around me. I rolled my hips against hers, both of us enjoying the friction. I couldn’t take my time with her now, I needed to have her again. 

I quickly loosened my belt and freed myself before pulling her panties aside and pushing into her. Again, we moaned in unison before I started a hard pace, practically fucking her into the wall. She clung to me tighter, unable to hold back a single moan. I kissed and nipped at her neck, taking a mental note that I needed to mark up her neck again. 

The door handle rattled as someone attempted to enter.   
“Roxy you still in there?” came the voice of the guy she had been sat next too.  
“Tell him to fuck off, or I will,” I growled, my pace not faltering.  
She held back a moan, swallowing hard and trying to focus on her words, “I-I’m fine.”  
“You need a hand?”  
“No I’m fine,” she managed.  
“You sure?”  
I rolled my eyes, “she’s having the time off her life now fuck off!” I shouted.

With that the guy left us in peace. I didn’t plan on letting her sleep tonight, I needed to have her over and over. Then she would learn never to pull stunts like that again.   
“Fuck baby girl, I have missed you,” I groaned.   
Her fingers tangled in my hair as I continued the pace, pulling her hips down to meet mine for every thrust. I could feel her start to tighten around me and slowed my pace until my hips were completely still. I wrapped my hand around her neck again, squeezing once more.  
“You don’t get to cum until I say so, is that clear?” I snapped. 

She nodded, “yes daddy.”  
I began a slower pace this time, sometimes simply teasing her with the head of my cock. She whined, pleading with her pretty blue eyes for me to let her cum. I wanted to hear her really beg for me. She’d made me go crazy for the two weeks we had been apart; I think it was only fair for a little pay back.   
“You want to cum that bad baby girl then you’re going to have to ask me really nicely,” I explained.  
“Please daddy, please let me cum,” she begged.  
“I know you can do better than that baby girl.”

I knew how she sounded when she was desperate and she wasn’t quite there yet. I continued the slow, teasing pace, my fingers ghosting over her clit. Her back arched, desperate for my touch.   
“Please make me cum,” she tried once more, urgency clear in her voice.   
I smiled to myself and sped up my pace, rubbing her clit in quick, tight circles. I felt her tighten around me as I worked her to completion quickly.   
“Your promise to never pull stunts like that again?” I asked, keeping her on the edge.  
“Yes daddy, I promise,” she managed.  
“Then cum for me baby girl.”

Her eyes shut tight, her brow furrowed as she cried out my name. I groaned as she tightened around me, milking my cock making me reach my own climax. I buried my head in her shoulder, both of us coming down from our highs. Finally, I let her down, her legs a little shaky. She continued to cling to me with one hand while she pulled down the skirt of her dress with the other. I tucked myself away and readjusted my clothes before kissing her hard.  
I grinned, “don’t expect to be getting any sleep tonight baby girl. I’ve got a whole night planned for you.”


	7. Dom/Sub

7\. Dom/Sub

Roxy’s P.O.V

I entered Negan’s room and closed the door behind me. He wasn’t here yet but I had an order to follow. He’d caught me in the hallway and told me to go back to his room and wait for him. I kneeled at the foot of his bed, resting my hands in my lap whilst I waited. I hope he wouldn’t take too long otherwise my knees would start to hurt. 

_1\. Always kneel when awaiting the arrival of the dominant_

After a few minutes of waiting the door swung open and he stood there for a moment, Lucille over his shoulder. He looked me up and down, a grin forming on his handsome face. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, standing before me. He was so close that I had to look up in order to meet his gaze. He cupped my cheek almost lovingly.   
“Sorry to keep you waiting baby girl,” he spoke.

_2\. The submissive will speak when spoken too and will address the dominant as ‘daddy’ or ‘sir’_

“It’s ok daddy,” I replied, smiling sweetly.   
“Up you get.”  
I got to my feet, waiting for his next move or instruction. Instead he took my chin between his leather clad thumb and forefinger, tilting my head back a little as he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was brief, leaving me wanting more. He sat down in his chair, placing Lucille down next to him. His eyes met mine again.  
“Strip for me,” he ordered. 

_3\. Every order/rule will be obeyed or the submissive will be punished (unless safe word is used)_

I removed my shirt with as much grace as I could manage, dropping the white material to the floor. The cold metal of the bullet hit my chest as it rested between my breasts. I kicked off my shoes and made a start on loosening my jeans. That’s when I remembered. My panties were still on. Shit.

_4\. Panties must be removed before entering the bedroom_

I just had to hope he was in a good enough mood not to punish me for forgetting. I removed my jeans and his face fell. Fuck. He tutted, leaning forward in his chair a little.   
“What are my rules baby girl?” He asked.  
“Panties must be removed before entering the bedroom,” I repeated back to him word for word.  
“Exactly. Now take the rest of those clothes off and then you’re going over my knee.”  
“It was an accident, I forgot, it won’t –“   
“Do not answer back baby girl or I’ll add another ten spanks. Is that clear?” His voice was lower this time, more threatening.   
“Yes daddy, sorry.”

I removed the rest of my clothes, including my underwear. I went over to him and placed myself across his lap. Negan grabbed my rear, squeezing the flesh.   
“Ten and don’t forget anymore rules or the number will go up,” he spoke.  
He brought his hand down on my rear hard. I jolted a little, biting my lip. I groaned softly at the sting. That’s when I remembered the next rule.  
“One,” I spoke.

_5\. Each spank must be counted and the dominant must be thanked after any punishment_

Negan brought his hand down once more, this time on the other cheek so he could spread the pain.   
“T-two,” my voice wavered a little, partly due to the pain and partly due to my arousal.  
He continued his assault, pausing after each spank so that I would count. Finally, we reached ten, his other hand on the small of my back to hold me in place.   
“Thank you sir,” I breathed.  
“You did very good baby girl. Your practically soaked.”

He slipped two fingers between my folds, gathering some of my wetness. He pushed the two long, thick digits into my heat, forcing a moan from me. He started a slow, teasing pace. I bit my lip, holding back a whine and doing my best not to buck my hips.   
“Who do you belong to baby girl?” He asked.  
“You daddy.”  
“And what’s my name?”  
With that he gave a particularly hard thrust with his fingers, hitting just the right spot.   
“Negan,” I moaned.

He removed his fingers, earning a needy whine from me. He placed them by my lips, waiting for me to clean them. The idea of tasting myself wasn’t exactly appealing.   
“Good girls clean up their mess. You don’t want another punishment, do you?” He threatened.  
“No daddy.”  
I took his leather clad fingers in my mouth, sucking them clean. Ok so the taste wasn’t that bad.   
“Sit up,” came his next order.  
I did as I was told, adjusting myself on his lap so my ass wasn’t rubbing against anything, causing further pain. I’m sure it was bright red with his hand prints. 

_6\. The safe word is Lucille and to be used anytime the submissive is uncomfortable or unhappy. The submissive will also tell the dominant what acts that she is not willing to participate in_

“You remember the safe word, don’t you?” Negan asked, glancing at Lucille then me.   
“Yes daddy.”  
He reminded me every time, how could I forget. He sat up a little and kissed me softly, nipping at my bottom lip.   
“Get up, I want you to undress me,” he said softly against my lips.   
I got to my feet a little too eagerly, making him chuckle. He stood up and I went to work. I started with his jacket, unzipping it and pulling it from his arms, placing it down on his chair. I then unwound his scarf, which he took from me with a devilish smirk on his face. 

I removed his white shirt and then unbuckled his belt before pulling it from the loops on his jeans in one move. I got on to my knees and unlaced his boots, before removing those too. I removed his socks and then loosened his jeans. I pulled them as well as his boxers down his hips, his cock fully hard and standing at attention. Finally, he was fully naked. He helped me to my feet before turning me round and tying my wrist together behind my back with his scarf. 

Negans large, rough hands came around to the front of my body. One hand around my neck, holding me in place whilst his other hand cupped one of my breasts. I arched in to his touch, desperate for more, for anything he could give me. He pressed his hardness against me, letting it rest perfectly between my ass cheeks. The hand on my breast wondered lower, cupping my sex.   
“This belongs to me, anyone else so much as thinks about it and I’ll cave their fucking head in,” his lips were next to my ear.   
I shuddered, trying to keep my breathing under control. 

“Breathe baby girl, focus on my breathing and breathe with me.”  
I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of him breathing. I breathed in and then out, feeling myself grow calmer even with one of his hands around my throat and the other playing with my clit. He suddenly pushed me down on to his bed, my cheek hitting the soft sheets. I let out a small yelp, before pushing myself a little further up the bed. Negan climbed on top of me, kissing my cheek. I smiled softly at the gesture. 

“You ready for me baby girl?” He asked,  
“Yes daddy.”  
With that he forced me on to my knees and slowly pushed into me. I let out a long moan, my head falling forward. He started a slow teasing pace, using the scarf around my wrists as leverage. I whined, pressing my hips against his hoping he would get the hint. His free hand tangled in my hair and pulled back hard.   
“You are not fucking in charge here baby girl. I thought I already made that clear or do you need a stronger reminder?” He hissed.   
“No sir, I’m sorry sir.”

He released the grip on my hair, speeding up his pace a little. I moaned his name, still craving more of him. He wasn’t quite giving me everything yet. He continued to slow the pace down, teasing me with the head of his cock and then speeding up, his hips slamming against mine. I couldn’t keep up with the constant change, at this point I just wanted to cum. I’d had enough of being teased.   
“Please daddy. I need to cum,” I pleaded.  
“Alright baby girl.”  
He reached down with his free hand, rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for my orgasm to build and I was soon finishing, crying out his name and going limp against the restraints. 

However, Negan wasn’t finished, he continued the out of control pace, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room. He hadn’t stopped rubbing my clit and I winced at the feeling of being overstimulated.   
“Daddy-“ I whined, arching away from his touch.  
“You said you needed to cum baby girl, so I’m going to make you cum.”  
I made a small sound of defeat, biting my lip as he continued rubbing my clit. The pain soon gave way to pleasure and I was cumming once more, whimpering at the feeling. 

Negan slammed into me a few more times before he reached his own climax, cursing loudly. Once he came down from his high he untied my wrists and let me lay down.   
“Lets get you cleaned up.”


	8. Sweet & Passionate

8\. Sweet and Passionate 

Negan’s P.O.V

I awoke to Roxy tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. It wasn’t morning yet thankfully, meaning I could get some more hours of sleep in before I had to take care of business once more. Roxy rolled on to her back, sighing. I rolled on my side to face her.   
“Can’t sleep baby girl?” I asked.  
“Haven’t been able to sleep since you dropped off,” she grumbled.  
“Was I snoring again?”  
“No. No it’s not that.”

She rolled over, now facing me. She wasn’t really looking at me, more through me as if she were thinking about something, worrying about something stupid. I shifted closer to her, getting her attention.  
“I know that look, what bullshit is on your mind?” I asked.  
“Just thinking about stupid stuff,” she shrugged.  
“Well I guessed that, but I can’t help unless you tell me.”  
“I’m just worried that one day I could lose you, lose this place.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going to happen to me. Not when I’ve got you.”  
“I know and I know it pisses you off that I think like this at times but it’s just when we have run ins with people they tend to walk away hating us.”  
I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. Her point was valid but this place was practically impenetrable.  
“I've got something that'll help,” I suggested with a smile.  
“Is it your dick by any chance?”

I chuckled and kissed her softly.   
“It will take your mind of it,” I said matter of factly.  
With that I climbed on top of her, peppering soft kisses along her jaw and neck. I kissed another trail to her lips, asking for entrance with my tongue, which she happily gave. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer to her warm, naked body. I kissed my way down her body, kissing every inch of skin I could, all the way down to her feet. She giggled a little when I reached those.

I kissed another trail back up her body and to her lips once more. She tangled her fingers through my hair, smiling softly. My hand settled between her legs, rubbing her clit in slow circles. She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed and her legs spreading instinctively. Roxy took me in her hand, rubbing me slowly. I groaned, pressing my forehead to hers. Her breathing became shallow and I slipped my fingers lower, slipping them into her heat. She let out another moan, the hand in my hair tightening a little. 

I needed to make her feel better somehow and I wasn't good with romantic shit, she knew that. So I'd have to try the only way I knew how. Sex. Roxy looked up at me breathless, taking me and placing me between her legs.  
“Please, I need you,” she breathed.  
I removed my fingers, taking my cock and running it between her legs, coating myself in her arousal. I then slowly pushed my way inside, lacing my fingers with hers. She gasped, her eyes shut tight as I bottomed out.

I began a steady pace, squeezing her hand. She returned the squeeze, wrapping her legs around my waist and forcing me deeper. I pressed my forehead to hers before kissing her. I couldn’t get enough of her lips.  
“I need you to be ok,” I said, my voice just above a whisper.  
She smiled, looking at me with what could only be described as complete and utter devotion in her eyes.  
“If your ok then I’m ok,” she replied.   
Our lips met and she cupped my cheek. 

It wasn't often that we took things slow but when we did it was bliss. The way her body responded to the softest of my touches. Her lips moulding perfectly with mine as well as her body. Every sound she made was like a symphony to my ears and I wanted more of those soft moans and gasps. The pace went on for what felt like hours until the urge to make her cum came to a point. I reached between us and began rubbing her clit. 

Roxy clung to me, her nails scratching my back softly as I brought her closer to completion. Her eyes shut tight, her brow furrowed as if she was trying her hardest to finish. Roxy gasped my name as she reached her climax, her back arching and her hips bucking. Her orgasm triggered my own and I buried my face in the crook of her neck, moaning her name. 

I kissed her neck and then her lips before I lay down next to her once more. I pulled her close so her head was resting against my chest. She made a sound of contentment, placing a soft kiss on my chest.   
“You feel better?” I asked.  
“For now.”  
I began stroking her hair and soon enough she was asleep. I smiled to myself. Glad I could help.


	9. Public Place

9\. Public Place 

Roxy’s P.O.V

I exited Ricks home, carrying a box of food supplies that I handed to Simon. I spotted Negan with Rick. Negan was talking, whilst Rick stood there in angry silence, carrying Lucille. I headed over to them, smiling to myself. Negan beamed at me, putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek.  
“Found anything good baby girl?” He asked.  
“Well I’ve been thinking; our mattress is pretty old and squeaky. Maybe we should get a new one,” I replied, smiling.  
“And where do you think we would get such a mattress?”  
“Prick...sorry Rick has a pretty good one. Maybe we should test it.”

Negan grinned ear to ear at the idea. Rick on the other hand gave me his signature glare. Negan picked me up, putting me over his shoulder, making me squeal in surprise. I giggled as he carried me over to Rick's home. He pushed open the front door and headed straight for the stairs. I directed him to which room it was and we headed inside. Negan put me down on the bed before climbing on top of me, kissing me hard.  
“You are just full of good ideas baby girl,” he said.  
“Oh I know.”

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him down for another kiss. We undressed each other quickly before I rolled us over so I was on top. I rolled my hips against his, feeling him grow hard beneath me. Negan pulled me down for another kiss, tangling his fingers through my hair. His free hand trailed down my back and cupped my ass.   
“I think there’s a number of positions we’ll have to do to really test this mattress out,” Negan grinned.   
“Let’s hope they don’t mind me screaming your name,” I giggled.

I positioned him at my entrance before slowly sliding down onto him. We both moaned at the feeling, before I started a slow teasing pace. I gripped his shoulders to steady myself as my pace slowly got faster. His hips bucked against mine, forcing louder moans from me. Negan held my hips, matching my pace. I threw my head back, moaning his name.   
“God you look so fucking good riding my cock,” he groaned.   
Oh, I was aware. He told me every damn time. 

Negan sat up, changing the position by pushing me down and climbing on top. I cursed loudly as he pushed into me roughly, one hand around my neck. He started a hard pace, the sound of skin on skin and various moans and groans filling the room. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. I dug my nails into his shoulders, moaning his name once more. 

Suddenly the door flew open and the kid stood in the doorway, horror spreading across his face before he darted his single eye to the floor. Negan covered my body with his, multiple swear words being thrown around.   
“Get the fuck out kid! I said you’d probably be a serial killer in the future not a fucking pervert!” Negan snapped.  
The kid left the room as quick as he entered, closing the door behind him. Needless to say, I wasn’t exactly in the mood anymore. Negan could tell and sighed.  
“Another reason I now hate that kid, blue fucking balls.”


	10. Morning Sex

10\. Morning Sex

Negan’s P.O.V

I awoke, the sun barley peeking through the curtains. I rolled on to my side, Roxy sound asleep. I smiled to myself, the smile then forming in to a grin as an idea formed. I slowly and carefully slipped further under the sheets until I was finally between her legs. She made a small sleepy sound and I froze, hoping she wasn’t awake just yet. She remained still and I breathed a sigh of relief. I parted her legs a little, teasing her clit with the tip of my tongue. 

Roxy once again made a small sleepy sound, shifting again. I continued to tease her with my tongue, seeing just how far I could push her before she actually woke up. Roxy moaned softly in her sleep, encouraging me further. She moaned again only this time she sounded more awake. I continued, not letting her being awake stop me. Roxy lifted the sheets, looking down at me, biting her bottom lip and grinning.   
“Good morning to you too,” she spoke.  
“Sorry, I just couldn’t wait for breakfast, so I thought why not have it in bed.”  
“Well don’t let me stop you.”

Back to it. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer before slipping two fingers in to her heat. She moaned my name, her hips bucking a little. I continued the pace, curling my fingers occasionally to keep her on her toes. My tongue traced various patterns and shapes on her clit before I increased the pace of my fingers. I heard a soft thump as her head hit the pillow followed by a string of obscenities. She was close. 

I didn’t let up for a second, determined to make her finish. She tensed up, crying out my name as she finally came. I continued through it until her hips bucked away from me, telling me I was overstimulating her. I sucked my fingers clean and sat up, pulling the covers off us. She lay there for a few moments coming down from her high, a soft smile on her face.   
“You really couldn’t wait huh?” She spoke.  
“Well it was either I lay next to you and watch you sleep which felt a little fucking creepy to me or I wake you up by eating you out.”

Her smile grew and she let out a soft laugh before climbing on to my lap.   
“And what about you? It would be rude to leave you all hot and bothered for the day,” Roxy said, playing innocent.   
I wrapped my arms around her, “blue balls would not be an ideal way to start the day.”  
She kissed me softly, her tongue working its way into my mouth. Roxy slowly slid down on to my cock, moaning at the feeling. 

She started a slow pace whilst I kissed her neck and chest. I matched her pace, my hands going to her hips, guiding her. She placed her hands on my shoulders to steady herself. I groaned as her pace sped up a little. She also began rolling her hips. I dug my nails in to her hips, cursing. I hope people didn’t mind waking up to the sound of fucking.

I was getting close already and I inwardly cursed myself. I reached between us, rubbing her clit. The lady always cums first. She reached her second climax of the morning, dragging her nails down my back hard enough that I was going to have marks. Her orgasm triggered my own, forcing a low groan from me as my hips bucked. I rested my forehead against hers, coming down from my high. I glanced at the clock on her bedside table.   
“We have fifteen minutes before we have to get up,” I spoke.  
“What? You don’t think that’s enough time for another round?”


	11. Role Switch AU

11\. Role Switch AU

Roxy’s P.O.V

I entered my room and sat on the edge of my bed, placing Lucille next to me. I took off my boots, wiggling my toes to relieve some of the tension. I glanced at the clock on my wall. Half six. Dinner should be fucking here by now. Dinner and my fucking entertainment. The later he was the more trouble he was going to be in. There was a soft knock on my door and I called whoever it was in. Negan entered my room, carrying a tray of food.   
“I’m sorry I'm late,” he apologised, avoiding my glare.

He placed the tray down on the small table and stood there awkwardly. He knew he was in trouble regardless of his apology. I got to my feet going over to the small table, looking at what I had for dinner tonight. Spaghetti Bolognese, something he was quite good at making.   
“Sit down,” I instructed.  
“I need to get back-“ he began.  
“Sit the fuck down, next to Lucille.”  
Negan did as he was told, taking a seat on the edge of my bed, glancing at Lucille nervously.

I sat at my table and began to eat. This was some gourmet shit. I ate in silence, not paying him any attention. He would wait until I finished before I had my way with him. This had been going on for a couple months now, although lately his visits had been more frequent, he couldn't get enough of me. I didn’t mind, he was a pretty good fuck. I finished my meal and sat back in my chair, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

I got to my feet, standing before him. He looked up at me, waiting for my next move. I drew my hand back and slapped him hard.   
“That's for being late. Don’t let it happen again or else,” I threatened.  
He glanced at Lucille once again and I laughed. He actually thought I would kill him?   
“No I couldn’t let Lucille hurt a face like yours, a face that’s so fucking good to sit on.”  
I leaned down and kissed him. He accepted the kiss eagerly. 

I pushed him down on to the bed and straddled him. His cheek was a little red from how hard I’d slapped him. I kissed the mark softly before moving to his lips, kissing him hard. He was already rock hard and I’d barely touched him. Maybe he liked it when I slapped him. I nipped his bottom lip before kissing a trail down to his neck. The mark I left him a few nights ago was almost healed. I’d have to mark him up again so he knew who he belonged to and so did everyone else. 

I sucked another mark in to his neck, a soft groan escaping him. I felt his hips buck a little, making me smile. Negan unzipped my jacket, pulling if off me. I removed my red scarf, placing it next to Lucille. Both would come in handy later. I removed his simple white t-shirt, throwing it over my shoulder. I took his wrists and positioned them together above his head before tying them together and then to the headboard with my scarf. Now the fun could begin.

I got to my feet, removing the rest of my clothes before taking off his. I climbed back on top of him, one hand around his neck.   
“Who do you belong to?” I asked.  
“You,” he responded.  
“That’s right, if I fucking see you with anyone else I will bash their fucking brains in is that understood?” I threatened.   
“Yes.”  
“Good.”

I kissed a trail from his neck to his chest before covering it in purple and red marks. More marks that said he was mine. He let out a sound very close to a whine. I sat up, happy with my handy work.   
“Are you gonna put that tongue of yours to good use?” I asked.   
“Yes ma’am.”  
I smiled, positioning myself over his face and making sure he could still breathe. The last thing I wanted to do was suffocate him with my pussy. 

His tongue came in to contact with my clit and I moaned softly. Regardless of how many different men I slept with Negan was the best when it came to oral. I gripped the headboard, holding back from rutting against his face. I closed my eyes, my moans becoming louder. He alternated from flicking his tongue over my clit to fucking me with his tongue. 

At this point I couldn’t hold back and began softly fucking his face, whilst he traced various shapes and patterns over my clit. My knuckles had turned white from how hard I was gripping the headboard. My legs were starting to shake as the need to cum overtook any other need. I was close but I would never beg. That was his job. 

I finally reached my first climax of the evening, crying out and throwing my head back. He continued pleasuring me through my orgasm until I told him that was enough. I remained where I was for a few moments while I came down from my high. I moved back down so I was straddling his waist once more.   
“Please untie me,” he pleaded.  
“Hmmmm. No.”

“Please, I want to touch you.”  
“Maybe later.”  
He made a small sound of annoyance and I gripped his neck once more.  
“Maybe if you weren’t late you wouldn’t be in this situation,” I snapped, “now maybe with all this whining I won’t fuck you.”  
“No. Please fuck me.”  
“I might need a little convincing.”

I rolled my hips against his, earning a soft groan from him. I continued grinding against him and if it were possible I could feel him grow even harder. His breathing was shallower, his hips bucking desperate for me to finally allow him access.   
“Please, Roxy. I need it, I need you,” he breathed.  
“Go on.”  
“You’re the best lay I’ve ever had.”  
“You know exactly what I want to hear.”

I leaned down kissing him whilst I allowed him to push himself inside. He moaned, straining against the restraints. I started a slow pace, teasing him further. His hips bucked, forcing him deeper and a loud moan from me. I placed my hands on his chest to keep myself steady as I continued to ride him. I eventually sped up the pace, focusing on my own pleasure rather than his. If he came, good for him. If he didn’t, I couldn’t give a shit. As long as he warned me beforehand we wouldn’t have a problem. Like hell I wanted a fucking baby. 

“Please let me touch you,” he groaned.  
Fine. If he shut him up. I loosened the scarf around his wrists and he slipped them free. His hands were instantly roaming my body, cupping my breasts, my ass, grabbing my hips. He began to guide me using my hips, doing his best to match my pace. I dragged my nails down his chest, giving him even more red marks. He moaned my name, his fingers digging in to the soft flesh of my hips. 

I rolled my hips against him, grinding my clit perfectly against his pelvis. I cursed, feeling my second orgasm fast approaching. He could tell and gave me all he could, determined to make me cum again. My second orgasm hit me like a tonne of bricks, making me all but scream his name. He pulled me off him as he reached his own climax, covering his lower stomach and moaning my name. I lay down next to him, coming down from my second high.

I needed a smoke. I felt around on my bedside table finding the half empty, crumpled pack of cigarettes. I took one out and lit it, taking a drag.   
“I love you Roxy,” Negan spoke.  
I clenched my fist, “get the fuck out. You really know how to ruin the fucking moment.”  
“I don’t-“  
“No you don’t get it. Your nothing to me, just a good lay and someone to warm my bed at night. Now get the fuck out.”  
He made a sound of defeat, getting out of bed, putting his shirt and jeans back on before leaving me room. Fucking asshole, I don’t do love.


	12. Desk Sex

12\. Desk Sex

Negan’s P.O.V

There was a knock on the door of my office, I called in whoever it was not bothering to look up from my paper work. Eventually I turned, finding Roxy stood there. She was wearing shorts and simple long sleeved grey shirt. She smiled softly. I knew exactly what she was here for and like hell I was going to turn her down.   
“I’m just finishing up this and then I’ll be with you,” I explained.

Roxy closed the door and looked over my shoulder at the paper in front of me.   
“Maybe I don’t want to wait, after all you’ve made me wait all day,” she whispered in my ear, nipping at it.   
I sighed, “I don’t have much left to do I promise.”  
“You work too hard daddy, why don’t you let me take care of you,” Roxy said seductively before rubbing my shoulders.  
I stiffened at first but soon relaxed in to her touch, letting her work out the knots and kinks in my shoulders. I made a sound of contentment, she definitely was good with her hands. 

“I’m gonna have to make you rub something else if you keep this up,” I spoke.   
Her hands moved a little lower down my back. Alright now she had my full fucking attention and she was going to get what she wanted. I spun round in my chair so I could face her before removing my glasses, and putting them on the desk before looking her up and down.   
“Strip for me,” I ordered.   
Her smile grew and she crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head.  
“Don’t make me ask again baby girl,” my tone became more threatening. 

She pulled her shirt over my head and I held back a groan. She’d fucking prepared for this, wearing a red baby doll under her clothes. She then unbuttoned her shorts slow and teasingly, pushing them past her hips and stepping out of them. Roxy removed her shoes and stood before me, waiting for me to make the first move. I leaned forward in my chair, looking her over. Fuck she looked good in that.   
“I’m gonna need to get you some more underwear,” I said.  
I got to my feet and placed my hands on her hips, pulling her into a kiss. I then forced her over my desk by the back of her neck, the hand then trailing down her back and grabbing her hips to move her into the right position.

I pressed myself against her rear, letting her feel how hard I was.  
“You feel what you do to me baby girl? How hard you make me?” I spoke.  
“Yes daddy.”  
Roxy pushed herself back against me a little more, needing more friction. I chuckled before bringing my hand down on her ass hard. She made a small sound, surprise evident in her tone.  
“That was for not showing off your pretty neck today, you should wear those marks with pride,” I explained, she should always fucking show off who she belongs to.  
I brought my hand down again, harder this time.  
“That was for not letting me finish my paper work.”  
And one final one.  
“And that was because I felt like it.”

My hand moved lower, rubbing her through the thin, red lace of her panties. She moaned softly at the feeling, arching into my touch. There was already a damp spot.   
“Jesus, baby girl your soaked already. You like being punished is that it?” I asked.  
“Please daddy,” she whined.  
“What baby girl? You need to tell me what you want.”  
“Please fuck me daddy.”

I growled softly at this, pressing my crotch harder against her ass. I slipped her panties off and then unbuckled my belt and loosened his jeans. This was only going to be quick, I had to get back to work. I took her hands and positioned them so they were behind her back before securing them together with my belt.   
“Like I said baby girl anything you’re not comfortable with let me know,” I said soothingly, placing a soft kiss between her shoulder blades.

Roxy nodded and I slowly pushed my way inside, letting her feel every inch of my cock. She moaned, resting her cheek against the cool wood of the desk. I took hold of her wrists and used it as leverage to pull her back and forth onto me.  
“Now this is a fucking sight I won’t get fed up with,” I groaned, spanking her again.  
She moaned, pushing herself back onto me. My pace got faster and harder, her body forced against the desk. I’m sure she’d have bruises after this. 

I reached down between her legs, finding her clit. I didn’t want to end this as fast as I was but I really needed to get on top of this paper work. I continued the punishing pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin as well as our various moans and curses filling the room. Her moans continued to get louder until she reached her climax. Her back arched before she went limp against the desk, all but screaming my name. A few more thrusts and I finished with a low groan. 

After a little recovery time for the both of us I removed my belt from around her wrists and she stood up straight, rubbing her wrists where the belt had left indents.   
“Am I allowed to finish my work now?” I asked.  
“I think so; you look pretty cute in those glasses.”  
“You look pretty fucking hot in that underwear.”  
We kissed a final time before getting redressed. I brought her wrists to my lips, kissing the indents, some bruising starting to form. She smiled softly before leaving me to it.


	13. Toys

13\. Toys 

Roxy’s P.O.V

I turned the shower water off and dried myself down with the towel before wrapping it around my body. I exited the bathroom and jumped a little as I found Negan sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for me. There was a small smirk on his face that told me he was up to something.   
“A little fore warning would have been nice,” I snapped.  
“Be grateful I didn’t invade your shower.”  
“Whatever.”  
I headed over to grab some clean clothes from my wardrobe.  
“Catch,” Negan spoke, throwing something at me.   
I caught the object, my eyes widened as I realised what it was. How the fuck did he find my viberator?!

“Don’t look so embarrassed baby girl. This just makes things more fun,” Negan was on his feet now, approaching me.  
I stood there, still trying to process how the fuck he had found this.   
“I just didn’t think we’d be doing things like this so early on,” He said.  
He pulled the towel from me, letting it drop to the floor. I met his gaze, biting my lip. I knew that look. I kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around him. 

Negan pulled away her fingers tracing my lips. My lips parted a little and he slipped one digit past my lips. I accepted, sucking on the finger and keeping my gaze on him. If possible, he looked even more aroused.   
“I need to feel those lips wrapped around my cock. You do that for me and then we'll play,” Negan bargained.  
I smiled mischievously and made him sit on the edge of my bed. I kneeled between his legs and loosened his belt and jeans. Negan lifted his hips so I could pull down his jeans and boxers a little. I leaded down and flicked my tongue over the tip of my cock. He groaned fairly loud, making me smile smugly. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled back hard.   
“You are not in charge here baby girl; do you understand?” He said firmly.  
“Yes daddy.”

He kept his fingers in my hair, now guiding me down and making me take his cock in my mouth. He moaned again as I began bobbing my head back and forth, hollowing my cheeks and sucking on the head every now and then.   
“Fuck, that’s it baby girl,” He groaned.  
I continued the pace, my hand coming up and squeezing the base of his cock. I could tell he was holding back from fucking my mouth. His eyes closed and he occasionally gave me words of encouragement. 

Soon enough he pulled me off, breathing heavily.   
“Not yet baby girl. I want to play now.” He explained.   
I smiled and got to my feet. He pulled me down on to his lap, so my back was pressed against the cool leather of his jacket. He held me in place by my neck, his gloved hand moved down my body and in between my spread legs. I shivered at the feeling of cool leather on my bare skin. Negan found my clit, circling it slow and teasingly, forcing a soft gasp from me. 

Negan continued teasing me until I was bucking in to his touch and whining for more. He picked me up and put me back down on the bed before climbing on top of me. He removed his jacket and shirt before grabbing my viberator and turning it on to the first and lowest setting. He held the viberator to my clit and I let out a needy moan. A sinister grin spread across his face, meaning the idea he just had couldn’t be good…not for me anyway.   
“Maybe I should have you walk around all day with this on and held in place by your panties. See how many times you soak your panties through,” He suggested. 

I bit my lip at the idea. It was interesting idea for sure. Although I would probably spend most of the time hoping people weren’t catching on or hearing the dull buzz coming from my panties.   
“But I won’t, not today,” he reassured me.   
Negan slipped the viberator lower and slowly pushed it inside me. I gripped the sheets with one hand, moaning at the stimulation. He then proceeded to fuck me with the toy. This wasn’t quite as fun as him fucking me himself but that would come soon enough.   
“You want me to turn it up a little baby girl?” He asked.  
“Yes.”  
Negan tutted, “don’t forget your manners.”  
“Yes please,” I corrected myself.

With that he pressed the single button on the viberator again, now on the second setting, which increased the intensity a little. I let out a louder moan, my head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. He continued to torture me with the toy, alternating between fucking me with it and circling my clit with the tip. I let out a needy whine, looking up at him with big, begging blue eyes.   
‘Please let me cum daddy,” I pleaded.  
“Sure, but you don’t this fucking thing now that you’ve got me.”  
He pulled the vibrator from me and turned it off before setting it aside. Negan positioned himself between my legs, which I then wrapped around him. He rolled both of us over so I was now straddling him.

“Ride me,” he spoke.  
I pushed his jeans and boxers a little further down before slowly sliding myself down onto his cock, letting out a long moan. Negan placed his hands on my hips as I began a fast pace, my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I began to roll her hips as well, which was enough to drive him crazy. Negan moaned, his hips bucking against mine. He matched my pace, his grip on my hips getting tighter. I would probably have marks later.

We continued to meet each other thrust for thrust, the sound of skin on skin and our moans filling the room.   
“Jesus, baby girl, you just keep getting better and better,” he groaned.  
I smiled at this and leaned down to kiss him. Negan returned the kiss. It wasn't much longer before I came, throwing my head back and cursing loud enough I’m pretty sure someone would hear me. I went limp on him as he continued his pace, pulling my hips flush against his as he reached his own peak with a low growl. Once I'd recovered a little I rolled off of him with a sigh.  
“Now I need another shower,” I spoke.  
“Want me to join you for this one?”  
“You really need to ask.”


	14. Role Play

14\. Role play 

Negans P.O.V

I entered my room, grinning at the sight before me. Roxy was sat on the edge of my bed, dressed like a school girl. Short, red, plaid skirt, white shirt that was tied beneath her breasts and enough cleavage on show leaving little to the imagination, knee high white socks and simple black pumps. Her hair was in bunches and she was wearing red lipstick. Fuck me, I was harder than a fucking rock. She smiled sweetly at me, getting to her feet and closing the door behind me.

“I’m so glad you’re here coach, I wanted to talk to you about my grade,” she spoke sweetly, although she was looking at me like she wanted me to devour her.   
Fuck. I had to play along as much as I wanted to just fucking fuck her right here.   
“Is that so?” I replied.  
“Yeah, I understand it’s not where it should be and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to change that. I'll do anything.”

Various filthy images popped up in my head. I leant back against the chest of drawers, putting Lucille down and crossing my arms across my chest.  
“Anything, you say?” I asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“I've got something in mind.”  
“What is it?”  
“Lay down on the bed and touch yourself for me.”

She bit her lip and sat on the edge of the bed, lifting her shirt. Naughty little minx wasn’t wearing any panties. Her smile grew at my reaction and she started rubbing her clit, slow and teasingly. She moaned softly, closing her eyes.  
“Keep those pretty eyes on me,” I spoke.   
Roxy’s eyes fluttered open as she continued touching herself, now arching in to her own touch. She met my gaze, soft little gasps filling the room.   
“You just gonna stand there and watch? You not gonna lend a hand coach?” Roxy asked.  
“For now.”

I rubbed myself through my jeans, needing to relieve some tension myself. She moaned my name as her fingers dipped lower. I unbuckled my belt and loosened my jeans, pulling my jeans and boxers down a little until my cock sprung free. I grabbed myself, starting a lazy pace all the while keeping my gaze on her.   
“Get on your knees for me,” I ordered.  
Roxy removed her hand and made her way over to me before kneeling. She opened her mouth, ready and waiting for my cock. I groaned as the head passed her lips, making her take as much as she could. 

I tangled my fingers in her hair and began fucking her face, her red lipstick a little smudged already. I moaned as she hollowed her cheeks, letting me use her for my own pleasure.   
“Keep touching yourself,” I managed.   
Her hand went back down between her legs and under her skirt. She moaned around my cock, making me grit my teeth. Fuck. I wasn’t going to last long at this rate. Her free hand gripped the base of my cock, giving attention to what she couldn’t take in her mouth. 

“Keep this up and it’ll be an A+,” I spoke.  
I let this continue for a few minutes before pulling her off my cock. I couldn’t wait anymore. I pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard, smudging her lipstick more. I spun her round and forced her on to the bed. She propped herself up on her hands and knees whilst I removed my clothes quickly. I joined her on the bed, lifting her skirt and revealing her ass. 

Only naughty girls go around wearing no panties and naughty girls needed to be punished. I brought my hand down on her rear hard. She made a small sound, jolting forward a little. I grabbed her hip, pulling her back in to place before I brought my hand back down on her rear. This time there was more arousal in the noise she made. I began to tease her with the head of my cock, making her buck and arch for more contact. 

Finally, I gave in and slowly pushed in to her tight, wet, heat with a loud curse. Once I bottomed out, I gave her another spank.   
“Fuck yourself on my cock, you gotta work for that grade baby girl,” I spoke.   
Roxy began pushing herself back on to me, starting a fast pace. She moaned and gasped, her ass slapping against my hips. My hips bucked against her and I grabbed both her pigtails in one hand, using it as leverage to fuck her harder. 

By now she was a mess, moaning, panting, whimpering, cursing and letting me use her. I needed to cum badly but the lady always cums first. I reached down, finding her clit. She moaned my name, her hands gripping the bedsheets and her walls gripping my cock.   
“Cum for me, cum on my fucking cock,” I encouraged.   
Roxy all but screamed my name as she finally came, milking my cock. A few more thrusts and I was finished, letting out a loud string of curse words. 

She lay down on the bed, completely and utterly exhausted but satisfied. I leaned down and kissed her softly before lying next to her.   
“I’m not done with you yet baby girl. Not when your dressed like that,” I explained.  
“But I thought I got an A+?” She smirked.  
“I think you could get an A*.”


	15. Alternate Universe - Mafia

15\. Alternate Universe – Mafia 

Roxy’s P.O.V

I awoke, the sun just peeking through the curtains. I rolled on to my side and smiled to myself. Beside me slept Negan. I slowly shifted over and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead so I didn’t wake him. I climbed out of the four-poster bed, putting on some clean clothes and sneaking out the bedroom. My bare feet came in to contact with the marble floor and I shivered a little at the cold smooth material. I made my way through the mansion, passing my personal bodyguard Gwen in the hall. We exchanged good mornings and I continued to the back doors. 

I headed outside and down to the lake. I removed my clothes, folding them in to a neat pile before entering the lake, dipping my toes in the cold water first. I continued walking until I had no choice but to swim. I dipped my head under the water, now fully awake from the coldness. I didn’t mind so much, how could I pass up an opportunity when I had something as beautiful as this on my doorstep. 

I swan around the lake a few times before I spotted Negan coming over in the peddle boat. I met him in the middle and wrapped my arms around the end of the boat so I didn’t have to tread water. I smiled up at him, about time he joined me.   
“Here I thought you were a mermaid,” He spoke.  
“I think I’d make a good mermaid.”  
“I don’t appreciate not waking up next you, I was hoping we could spend the day in bed.”  
“We could. Maybe tomorrow.”  
“Don’t play hard to get baby girl.”

I grinned, “I’m not. Maybe you should join me.”  
“Maybe I should.”  
Negan kicked his shoes off and removed his clothes before jumping in. I swan over to him and kissed him softly.   
“How the fuck can you swim in this so damn early in the morning?” Negan asked.  
“Oh don’t be such a big baby, I’m sure we can warm up in the shower more ways than one.”  
“Hopefully that will come sooner than later.”  
“No business meetings I don’t know about?”

He kissed me as if to reassure me, “baby girl you know the weekends are all about you. Or was I not clear enough about that last night?”  
“You can’t have been. Maybe I need another reminder.”  
“Maybe you do. If you can catch me that is.”  
With that I took off swimming as fast as I could in the direction of the house. He wasn’t far behind me but I didn’t slow down for a second. I reached the shallower part of the lake and began running up the bank and on to the decking. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, spinning me round. I squealed before he put me back down, his arms still wrapped around me.  
“Caught you,” he said matter of factly.  
I turned to face him, kissing him and wrapping my arms around him. We ended up in the grass, Negan on top of me.   
“You better not make me scream too loud, Gwen might run out thinking I’m being attacked. Or worse she might send the dogs out,” I giggled.  
“I think she’s learnt the difference between your screams by now,” he said before kissing my neck. 

I wrapped my arms around him, smiling to myself. This man could not be any more perfect. I glanced down at my wedding and engagement rings, my smile growing. Negan continued kissing every part of my body he could reach. I giggled as he kissed my feet. I pulled him back up to my lips, pressing my forehead to his.   
“I love you baby girl,” he spoke softly.   
“I love you too daddy.”  
He reached down between our bodies, his hand now between my legs. I moaned as he began rubbing my clit. He kissed me hard, his tongue invading my mouth. 

I grabbed his length which was already semi hard and began a slow pace. I rolled us over, straddling him. He smiled, his hands on my hips. I eased myself on to him, my nails digging into his shoulders as he filled me completely and he wasn't exactly small. Negan moaned and our fingers entwined as I began a soft pace. My pace soon increased as Negan’s hips thrust up to meet mine, loud moans being forced from us. I bit my lip trying to hold back my moans but it was no use. Let’s just hope I wasn’t loud enough that Gwen ran out with some sort of weapon. 

My nails began to rake down his chest, leaving a few red trails from his collarbone to his stomach. Negan then flipped us over again, pinning me down. I smiled to myself. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He smiled as he buried himself inside of me and watched my reaction. I let out a loud moan and wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him closer to my body. He continued the fast, hard pace letting out a few moans himself. He reached down between us, thumbing my clit once more. I arched in to his touch, clinging to him. 

It wasn't long until I reached my climax, throwing my head back and moaning his name. Negan reached his own after two more hard thrusts, groaning. He collapsed next to me and pulled me close, kissing my cheek. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, the heat from the sun providing some warmth.   
“How about that shower?” Negan suggested.   
“Fine although I was enjoying the moment.”  
I redressed and Negan suddenly remembered where he left his clothes.   
I laughed and kissed his cheek, “you go get your clothes and I’ll go get the shower ready.”


	16. Rough Sex

16\. Rough Sex

Negans P.O.V

Roxy and I were holding another meeting although it wasn't going well. Every time I made a suggestion Roxy would shoot it down saying it was stupid and that I wasn't thinking rotationally. I was slowly getting more and more annoyed. Everyone else in the room but her could tell as well. I got to my feet deciding to end the meeting now, we'd have another one tonight. My men left the room but Roxy stayed, looking at me with confusion.   
“We didn’t decide on anything,” she spoke.

“Because I don’t fucking appreciate you upstaging me like that in front of my men,” I growled.  
“Oh please, you’re over reacting.”  
“Don't fucking argue with me baby girl. The more you do the more I feel I need to show you who’s in fucking charge here.”  
“Well it would be about time you took charge of things.”

I forced her down on to the table by her neck, positioning myself between her legs. She made a small sound but didn’t attempt to stop me, giving me the all clear to continue. She moaned as I attacked her neck, her back arching off the table. I pushed her back down hard, pulling her waist against mine, grinding against her. Her skirt sat now bunched up around her waist. I pressed my lips to hers, keeping her pinned against the table.

I pulled out the giant knife that sat on my hip, dragging the tip of the blade up her leg. Roxy shivered and broke the kiss, looking puzzled.  
“What is that?” She asked.  
“Who's in charge baby girl?”  
The knife reached her thigh before hooking under her panties.  
“Negan, what is that?” She asked again.  
“My knife baby girl. The knife I used to gut that prick Spencer.”

She bit her lip, a barely audible whine coming from her. I cut the material of her panties with ease, ripping the flimsy material from her. I brought the knife higher, the cold blade slipping under her shirt. That also cut easily.   
I pointed the knife at her, “Don’t ever speak to me like that in front of my men again.”  
“Sounds like your egos becoming more fragile.”  
I gripped her throat again, cutting off her air supply. Her hands wrapped around my wrist in a feeble attempt at prying my hand free.

Finally, I loosened my grip, letting her breathe before slipping two fingers past her lips and into her mouth. She accepted them and I continued to push them further into her mouth until they hit the back of her throat, making her gag a little.  
“Oh please we both know you've taken much bigger things in your mouth,” I spat.  
I removed my fingers from her mouth only to force them into her pussy instead. She moaned, arching into my touch. She was practically soaked already. I started a fast, hard pace with my fingers, occasionally flicking my thumb over her clit.

The moment I felt her start to tighten around my leather clad fingers I stopped, pulling my fingers from her. She whined at the loss of contact, pleading with her eyes to make her cum. No fucking way, not yet. I undone my belt and loosened my jeans, pulling those and my boxers down enough for my cock to spring free. I pressed myself against her, coating myself in her juices. Roxy let out another needy whine, her hips bucking against mine. 

I took the knife and drove it into the table, mere inches from her head. Her flinch was miniscule but she knew I'd seen it.   
“So who’s in charge baby girl?” I asked again.  
“You.”  
“I don’t think you quite mean it yet.”  
I pushed myself into her, not giving her any time to adjust by instantly starting a hard pace. I grabbed her neck again, using it to hold her in place while I fucked her. She moaned my name, wrapping her legs around my waist and forcing me deeper. 

I leaned down, sucking purple marks in to her neck, marks that would tell everyone who she belonged to and who the fuck was in charge around here. I continued the punishing pace, focusing more on my own pleasure than hers.   
“You gonna be a good girl for me now?” I asked.  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Good because you know that only good girls get to cum. Now I’ll ask again, who the fuck is in charge?”

I continued the pace, waiting for her answer. Roxy let out a series of moans, her back arching off the table.  
“You’re in charge daddy,” she finally managed.  
“That’s fucking right and if you do shit like that ever again your punishment will be much worse do you understand?”  
“Yes daddy.”  
I used my thumb to start rubbing her clit again, “cum for me. Now.”

Her brow furrowed as if she was trying her hardest to finish. Finally, I felt her tighten around me, her hips bucking as she cried out my name. A few more thrusts and I finished myself with a loud curse. I tangled my fingers in her hair, forcing her lips on mine. I pulled away and readjusted myself. Roxy sat up, pushing her skirt back down and frowning at the two halves of her shirt. I gave her my jacket to put on instead. She smiled at the gesture.   
She motioned to the jacket, “I’ll be in my room waiting, maybe you can have this back later.”


	17. Quickie

17\. Quickie 

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan pinned me up against the side of his truck, earning a surprised sound from me. We were meant to be going out on a run together, had I done something wrong? Negan forced his lips on mine…nope I hadn’t done anything wrong, quite the opposite. He forced his hand down the front of my shorts and panties, rubbing my clit. I bit my lip, holding back the loud moan that threatened to escape me. I’m sure his men weren’t far and I didn’t want them to exactly hear me or see this. 

I kissed him to muffle my moans, my fingers digging in to his arms. As a moan finally tore free, he grinned before his fingers slipped down slipping two in to my heat. I buried my head in his shoulder, muffling the whine I let out. Panic filled me as I heard a small group of his men exit the nearest building and head over in our direction. Thankfully they stopped a little way before the truck and began working on one of the cars. I knew Negan wouldn’t care if they heard or saw anything. 

He continued the pace of his fingers and began rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned a little louder, my hips bucking into his touch. Negan hooked one of my legs over his hip, getting a better angle. Negan glanced at the wing mirror to see if anyone was coming, I looked myself. Thankfully nobody was coming over…for now. That could quite easily change. Negan kissed a trail from my lips to my neck, sucking yet another purple mark in to my skin. 

He took another look at the wing mirror, turning back to me and speeding up his pace.   
“I need you to cum now before we get caught. Not that I would give two shits,” he spoke   
My eyes widened a little at the realisation that he was not stopping until I finished. I bit her lip as I got closer, praying that I was keeping quiet. A few more rubs on my clit and I finished, gripping his jacket and doing my best not to call out his name. Negan worked me through it and pulled his hand from my panties, sucking his fingers clean.

Joey rounded the corner and smiled, “I was wondering if you wanted a hand on the run today, seems a little risky just you two going out on your own.”  
“Nah we’ll be fine, besides who said we were going out on a run?” Negan smirked.  
I swatted his arm and glared at him. Joey was looking away a little embarrassed. Joey awkwardly shuffled off and Negan turned to me.  
“Seriously?” I snapped.  
“Relax, get in the truck you’ve distracted me long enough.”  
I scoffed, raising an eyebrow, “you were the one that came on to me.”


	18. Getting Caught

18\. Getting Caught

Negans P.O.V

I dragged Roxy into the nearest supply closet, closing the door behind us. It was early days in to our ‘relationship’ and we both had a rule of ‘no sex in each other’s rooms’. I mean I didn’t let anyone sleep in my room as it was, so I don’t see what her issue was but whatever. Supply closets and my office would have to do. I pinned her up against the wall, kissing her hard. She made me wait all damn day, I was prepared to wait any longer. 

She moaned in to my mouth as I cupped her through her jeans. I loosened her jeans before pulling them off in a hurry. She kicked her boots off and then her jeans and socks. I picked her up, using the wall as leverage to keep her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, kissing me once more. The kiss was a little sloppy but feel of need. I kissed my way down to her neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh there.

Roxy whined, her hips bucking a little as if to tell me to hurry up. I brought one hand down, the other staying on her waist and unbuckled my belt. Roxy slapped my hand away, obviously too slow for her liking.   
I chuckled, “you really just can’t wait huh?”  
“I would have liked to fucked you earlier but I had to go out on a run.”  
“So you’ve been thinking about me all day?”  
“It’s obvious that you’ve been doing the same so don’t get cocky.”

She got my belt free and loosened my jeans, slipping them and my boxers down past my hips. I slowly pushed into her, pressing my forehead against hers and both of us moaning at the missed feeling. I wasted no time, starting a fast pace practically fucking her into the wall. Roxy let out a loud moan, digging her nails in to my shoulders. 

I pulled her hips down, to meet mine every thrust. I used one hand to push the front of her shirt up so that I had better access to her breasts. I continued working her closer and closer to her climax, rolling my hips against hers. She clung to me tighter, doing her best to keep quiet. That didn’t matter however as the door opened and Simon stood in the doorway, eyes wide and shocked. Roxy and I both froze, Roxy hiding her face the best she could, not that it mattered now. 

“Well shit,” he muttered under his breath, “sorry.”  
Simon quickly turned and left, closing the door behind him. Roxy continued to bury her head in my shoulder, making a small groaning sound of embarrassment.   
“Hey, look at me baby girl. Its ok, be grateful it was Simon that walked in on us. He isn’t gonna tell anybody if that’s what you’re worried about,” I said, trying to reassure her.  
“I don’t care if he tells anyone, its more the fact he saw that!”  
“Relax.”  
“Can’t we continue this in your office? Nobody will burst in if we’re in there.”  
“Sure.”  
Well I guess no more fucking in supply closets.


	19. Bondage

19\. Bondage

Roxy’s P.O.V

We were sat in Negans room and the way he was kissing me told me exactly what his intentions were. I pulled away and held him at arm’s length, giving myself some time to breathe.  
“I want to try something,” I spoke.  
“Oh?” He started to look hopefully.  
I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what he was hoping for. Something that I was not willing to try. With any man.

“Not that, you keep away from my ass,” I frowned, “how much do you trust me?”  
He sat back a little, taking my hands in his, “you know that I trust you.”  
“Enough for these?” I pulled out the metal handcuffs from my pocket, holding them up.  
A wicked grin spread across his face and he chuckled, “fuck yeah I do.”  
“In that case you’re wearing too many clothes.”

He eagerly removed his clothes and I pointed to the bed, motioning for him to lie down. He couldn’t hide how eager he was even if he tried. I followed him to the bed and climbed on top of him, wrapping the metal around one wrist before looping it through the bedframe and around his other wrist.  
I leaned down and kissed a trail from his lips to his ear.  
“Close your eyes,” I purred.

He did with a little hesitation and I climbed off him, quickly stripping down to just my panties before putting his jacket on, which of course was miles too big for me but it looked pretty good with just the red panties. My eyes wandered over to Lucille, a smile spreading across my face. I’m sure if she got left out she'd get jealous. I picked her up and stood on the foot of the bed, pointing Lucille right in his face.  
“Alright you can open your eyes now,” I spoke.

He opened his eyes only to narrow them at the sight of Lucille in his face.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked.  
“Language! Lucille and I are ladies and will be spoken too as such.”  
“Oh, well my apologies ladies.”  
With that I put Lucille down and straddled him.  
“Don’t enjoy this too much baby girl, once I get out of these it'll be your turn to try them on,” he said matter of factly.

“You’re so sure on that? Maybe I'll just leave you like this and tell everyone how much you like a woman slapping you around.”  
He glared at me once more, before biting his bottom lip as I began rolling my hips against his. Once I had gotten him worked up enough I removed my panties.  
“I think you need to put that big mouth of yours to good use, I spoke.  
“Then fucking climb aboard.”

I smirked before positioning myself right so that he could still breathe. He instantly went to work, licking and sucking my clit. My hands went to the headboard as I moaned his name. He strained against the cuffs a little. I knew when he made me sit on his face he liked to keep a grip on my thighs whilst he ate me out like a starving man. Still didn’t stop him from doing so now though, which had me moaning to high heaven.

I had to hold back from rutting against his face, my grip on the headboard getting tighter. Various curses passed my lips as he continued working me to my orgasm. I closed my eyes as the pleasure worked its way to my stomach, forming a tight coil ready and waiting to snap. I forced myself to climb off him, screaming at myself internally at the loss of pleasure. I straddled him once more before slidding myself down on to him slowly. We both moaned at the feeling, before I started a slow teasing pace. I gripped his shoulders to steady myself as my pace slowly got faster.

His hips bucked against mine, forcing louder moans from me. I watched as he continued to strain against the cuffs, I knew how much he liked to touch me regardless of the situation. He was always very handsy. I leaned down and kissed him before nipping at his bottom lip. I knew I needed to enjoy the control I had over him whilst I could, the second he was out of those cuffs I was going to get a firm reminder that he was the one in charge.

At this point I was more focused on getting myself off, riding him faster and harder, chasing my building orgasm. My nails were starting to dig into his shoulders as his hips continued to meet mine. I cried out as I reached my climax, my back arching before I went completely limp on top of him. He cleared his throat, glancing at the cuffs then back at me.  
“Give me a minute,” I breathed.  
“I think you’ve had enough fun in charge don’t you?”  
“That’s why I want you to give me a minute.”


	20. Something for that Couple

20\. Something for that Couple 

Negan’s P.O.V

I sat in my room, waiting for Roxy to ‘finish getting ready’. She’d insisted on making an effort if we were going to put that video camera to good use. I had the camera sat next to me, all the shit on it before had been deleted. I didn’t want to watch this back with Rick and his man bush popping up. There was a soft knock on the door and I called her inside, turning the camera on. Roxy entered my room, closing the door behind her, wearing her long black silky robe. 

She untied the robe, letting it drop to the floor in a black pool around her ankles. Well fuck me, she needed to make an effort more often. She was wearing a black and red lacy baby doll, complete with matching stockings. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing a little makeup.   
“I’m ready for my close up now,” she grinned.   
We didn’t have a tripod so it would either rest on the nightstand or I’d hold it. I held it up and hit record, opening up the screen, Roxy appearing in the little window. 

She smiled and sat on my lap. I flipped the screen around so we could still see ourselves. Roxy kissed me, wrapping her arms around me whilst I held the camera at arm’s length, my free hand on her waist. My tongue worked its way into her mouth, earning a soft moan from her. She nipped at my bottom lip before I began kissing my way down her neck.   
“I have a feeling we’ll have a rather large tape collection soon,” she grinned.  
“Fuck yeah we are. I need something to jerk off to when you’re not here.”

Roxy giggled and took the camera from me, climbing off my lap. She took a seat in my chair, crossing her legs.   
“Well I need something as well so I think you should take those clothes off for me,” she smirked.   
Roxy pointed the camera at me, watching and waiting intently. Alright, if that’s what she wanted. I got to my feet and took off my shirt, letting the white material drop to the floor. I unbuckled my belt before loosening my jeans.  
“Whatcha got in there? Looks like it’s pretty big,” Roxy giggled. 

I grinned, “it’s pretty fucking big yeah. You want me to get it out?”  
“Kinda the point of me asking you to take your clothes off.”  
I slipped my hand under the waistband of my boxers, taking a hold of myself and stroking myself a little.  
“You sure this is what you want baby girl?” I asked.  
“Yes. Your starting to make me think your camera shy.”  
“We both know that’s not true.”

I pulled my hand out, flipping her off making her softly laugh with a small eye roll. I kicked off my boots and pulled my jeans off.   
“I think you can help with the rest baby girl,” I spoke.  
Roxy placed the camera down on the nightstand by the bed, making sure we were both in view. She came back over to me and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her flush against my chest. 

“Can’t you wear this all this time?” I asked.  
“I could, if you didn’t mind every man staring at me.”  
“Good fucking point.”  
I picked her up, turning around and putting her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. I unhooked her stockings and pulled her panties off, throwing them aside. The rest was fucking staying on. I reached between our bodies, rubbing her clit earning a soft moan from her. She pulled me back down for a kiss, her fingers tangling in my hair. 

Her other hand worked its way in my boxers, her hand wrapping around my cock stroking me slowly and teasingly. She began twisting her wrist every time she reached the head. I groaned, nipping at her neck and shoulder. Her hips bucked in to my touch as I applied more pressure to her clit. I quickly took my boxers off, not wanting to waste any more time. Roxy wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling closer. I began teasing her with the head of my cock, peppering her neck in more kisses. 

“Please,” she said breathlessly.   
“Please what baby girl?”  
“Please fuck me.”  
I slowly pushed into her, my forehead pressed to hers. I grabbed her ankles, lifting her legs so the heels of her feet rested on my shoulders. I began a fast pace, keeping a tight grip on her ankles to hold her in place. Roxy moaned my name, her head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. She gripped the bedsheets with both hands, her back arching a little. 

I glanced at the camera to make sure it was still getting everything. The battery was starting to get low meaning if we wanted to catch everything I couldn’t drag this out as long as I would like. That and it was always fun to see just how quickly I could make her cum. I continued the pace the sound of skin on skin and various moans and groans filling the room. One of my hands came down, wrapping around her neck.

She met my gaze, her brow furrowing the closer to she got to her climax. My other hand came down to her clit, rubbing it in time with my erratic pace. Her back arched again, her moans turning to desperate whines. She cried out my name as well as a string of curses as she finally reached her climax. I continued working her through it until I reached my own. She moved her legs down so they were now by my waist before I lay down next to her. I kissed her temple and she grabbed the camera from the nightstand, stopping the recording. 

“Wanna watch it back now or later?” She asked.  
“Later. I gotta find where I put the fucking charger.”  
“That’s ok, we could always use it for that movie night we’ve been talking about for ages.”  
“Sounds like a good idea to me.”


	21. Food Play

21\. Food Play

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan led me to the canteen, setting me down on the nearest table before rushing off to the kitchen. I stayed where I was, having to keep quiet as it was past lights out. Not that we would get into trouble, we just didn’t want someone walking in. Negan came back carrying readymade cake frosting. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.  
“I didn’t get dessert tonight,” he explained.  
“Oh so I’m it?”

He nodded kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him closer. Negan took the frosting and put a little on my shirt. I let out an over the top sigh and shook my head.  
“Look at the mess you’ve made,” I spoke.   
“I suppose you should take your dirty clothes off.”  
I pulled my shirt off, discarding the now dirty material. Negan put a little more icing on one of my breasts.   
“I’m sorry baby girl, I’m just so fucking clumsy,” he shrugged, smirking a little.  
“Well I think you should clean up the mess you made.”

He leaned down, licking the icing off before kissing a trail from my chest to my lips. He frowned, looking me over.   
“You’ve got a little icing on your face,” He said, motioning to the corner of my lips.  
“Where abouts?”  
“I'll get it for you.”  
Negan kissed me, his tongue asking for entrance, which I happily gave, although all I could now taste was frosting. He pulled away, looking me over again.  
“Nope looks like I didn’t get it,” He kissed me again, continuing this facade until finally he cleaned my face of the icing.

Negan pushed me down on the table, taking off my shorts and panties. He took the frosting and applied icing to my sex. I bit my lip at the weird feeling and waited till he was done.  
“Dammit I’m so fucking clumsy. I'll clean up my mess,” he said in a mock apologetic tone.  
He lowered his head between my legs and licked up some of the icing, forcing soft groans from me.   
“Did you clean it all up?” I asked, knowing full well he hadn't.  
“Not quite,” He lied.

He lowered his head again, his tongue focusing on my clit. I let out louder moans, one hand coming down and gripping his hair. Negan grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders for a better angle. I moaned his name, my hips bucking a little. He slipped two fingers into my heat and began a slow pace, curling them each time they were fully in. This only made me moan louder and my hips buck more. I placed my free hand over my mouth so I wasn’t too loud. 

Negan continued torturing me with his tongue, tracing various patterns and shapes over my clit. He gripped my hips, pulling me even closer if it were possible. I moaned his name, my hips bucking a little. The pace of his fingers got faster, still curling them around my g-spot. At this point I was a complete mess, just desperate for release. I whined a soft plea, the grip on my hair getting tighter as I neared my climax.

Finally, my orgasm crested, forcing a cry of his name from me and my walls to clamp around his fingers as if they didn’t want them to ever leave. He continued working me through my orgasm, licking me clean before getting to his feet. He leaned down to kiss me, I could taste a mixture of my arousal on frosting on his lips.   
He chuckled, “well that was the best god damn meal I’ve ever had in this fucking place.”


	22. Sexting

22\. Sexting 

Negan’s P.O.V

I sat on the bleachers, watching my students run laps. Roxy had a free period but she didn’t want to be hanging around with me all the time as people would probably get suspicious. I understood that but at the same time I was bored. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fished it out, checking the screen. One new message from Roxy. I smiled to myself, opening the message.   
Roxy: _Hey coach, how’s class going?_  
Negan: _It’s not much fun watching a bunch of teens run around the track. I’d rather be with you._  
Roxy: _Well it’s pretty empty up in the library right now if you wanted to keep me company ;)_   
Negan: _You have to keep quiet in a library baby girl and we both know you’re not good at that._

This time I got a picture message through, I opened it up and chuckled. Roxy had taken a selfie where she was pretending to look hurt whilst flipping me off.   
Negan: _Oh, I’m sorry baby girl, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sure you I can make it up to you ;)_  
Roxy: _And how are you going to do that?_  
Negan: _Well because you decided to stick around and wait for me to finish up instead of going home I think I’m gonna have to reward you for being so patient. I gonna have to eat that pretty little pussy until you cum on my face baby girl._

She replied a little slower than usual and I could picture her now, sat in the library, biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together.  
Roxy: _Is that all I get? Maybe I want more._  
Negan: _Don’t be greedy baby girl, daddy wants to take his time with you later. So, I sure hope you’ve all your assignments that are due tomorrow or I might have to punish you for that._  
Roxy: _Now that’s not fair at all. You can’t punish me for something you distracted me from._  
Negan: _So, your saying you don’t want me to put you over my desk and spank that perfect little ass?_  
Roxy: _I’d rather you do something else to me over your desk ;) I have really missed how you feel daddy_

Negan: _You gonna give me details? Or leave me with a rather large problem and no material?_  
Roxy: _Coach your teaching, that would be inappropriate._  
Negan: _Come on baby girl, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me_  
Roxy: _Exactly and we happen to be texting, so it’s not the same._   
Negan: _Don’t tease_  
I got another picture message through. She was sat up straight, her arms together forcing her breasts together in her rather low cut shirt. She was giving me the most innocent look she could manage. 

Roxy: _I don’t know what you mean about teasing daddy, do you think this shirt is a little too low cut?_   
Fuck. Maybe she wouldn’t be rewarded after all when we got back to my apartment. Maybe I’d punish her by taking me damn time with her and making her beg for it.   
Negan: _I think I really want to put my face between those tits of yours._   
Roxy: _You have such a way with words_  
Negan: _I’m glad you think so because the second we get through the door to my place your going against the nearest wall. I need to kiss you, I fucking miss kissing you. I hope you’ve packed spare panties because I plan on making you soak the pair you’re wearing through. And we both know I don’t need to do much for that to happen. Then once you’re practically dripping for me and if you ask me nicely I’ll eat you out, make you cum on my face. But it won’t stop there, daddy will need to be taken care of baby girl. I wonder how many times I can make you cum tonight, because right now I really can’t wait to feel that pussy of yours clenching around my cock when I make you cum over and over._

About twenty seconds later my phone began buzzing, she was now calling me. I answered, putting the phone to my ear.   
“Finish class early. Now. After that I fucking need you,” came Roxy’s voice.  
“I can’t do that. You can wait another half hour can’t you baby girl?”  
“I really can’t.”  
“Convince me.”  
“Jesus Christ right now I’ll fucking do anything. Just please finish the class.”  
“Anything?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. I’ll be done in ten minutes.”  
I hung up, putting the phone back in my pocket. I wonder how much longer we could get away with this.


	23. Mirror Sex

23\. Mirror Sex

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan had his scarf tied tight over my eyes and was leading me through The Sanctuary. Apparently, he had a surprise for me. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He opened a door and led me by my hands inside. I could smell a mixture of perfumes...I was with the wives. Why? What could he possibly surprise me with in here? Again, another door was opened and he led me through, closing the door behind us. I swear to God if he was about to suggest a threesome he was going to regret it. 

Negan removed the scarf from my eyes.  
“Ta da,” he grinned.  
I frowned, it looked like just another bedroom to me. Until I noticed the new wardrobe opposite the bed, the wardrobe had sliding mirror doors.  
“Well what do you think?” He asked.  
“Uhm...it’s different.”  
“You don't like it?”  
“No I just don’t know how to feel about it. I've never done something like that before.”  
“Neither have I, so I thought we could try it out together.”

I smiled softly and kissed him, wrapping my arms around him. He picked me up and put me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. He kissed a trail from my lips down to my neck. I smiled to myself, my eyes darting to the top of the four-poster bed…and there was a mirror there too.   
“You forgot to mention the other mirror,” I spoke.  
“I might have done,” he said between kisses, “I’m still trying to decide what position you’re going to look best in.”

Negan took off my shirt, kissing the flesh that was revealed to him. I smiled to myself, arching my back and unhooking my bra. I removed the material, throwing it on the floor to join my shirt. He then gave his utmost attention to my breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth before doing the same to the other one. I pulled him back up to my lips, kissing him hard before unzipping his jacket and pulling it from him. Next to come off was his white shirt, joining the slowly growing pile on the floor. 

Once we were both fully naked, he made his way down my body before settling between my legs. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he licked my clit. I moaned, glancing at our reflection in the mirror above us.  
“Maybe this was a good idea after all, I mean you looked good between my legs beforehand but now you look a lot better,” I spoke.   
I felt him smile against me before going back to work. I moaned his name breathlessly, my hips bucking a little. 

After torturing me with his tongue almost to the brink of orgasm he kissed his way back up my body. I frowned, letting out a soft whine.   
“I don’t see why you’re looking at me like that when I’m about to stick my dick in you,” he said matter of factly.  
“Have I ever told you that you have such a way with words?”  
“Most times I open my mouth yeah.”

I pulled him down for another kiss as he slowly pushed inside me. His lips on mine, muffled my moans. When he finally bottomed out, he began a slow pace so I could watch in the mirror as his cock slowly disappeared inch by inch inside me. I bit my lip, ok I could see the appeal. I kept my gaze on our reflection, moaning as he continued the pace.  
“Hey, can I get a little attention here,” he spoke.   
“Sorry its just-“  
“You’re finally realizing how super hot you are?”  
“Not quite.”

He pulled out and motioned for me to turn around. I got on to my hands and knees now facing the wardrobe mirror. I watched as he positioned himself behind me, pushing into me once more. He gripped my hips, pulling me back and forth on to his cock. I grasped at the grey, silken sheets bellow me, meeting his gaze in our reflection.   
“About fucking time I get to see how your face looks when I fuck you this way,” he grinned.  
He started a fast pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. I moaned his name, pushing myself back against him and meeting him each thrust. 

Negan tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling back hard. My back was now pressed flush against his chest. The hand in my hair wrapped itself around my throat, forcing me to look at our reflection. His pace didn’t falter for a second.   
“You see how fucking hot we look, I can’t decide if like this more or making tapes with you baby girl,” he spoke softly, his lips next to my ear.   
His free hand moved down to my clit, rubbing it quickly. My eyes shut instinctively as I let out a loud moan. The hand around my neck tightened, forcing my eyes open. 

“No, don’t close those eyes baby girl. I want you to watch as I make you cum,” he said, his tone a little threatening.   
I kept my eyes on our reflection, watching as he worked me closer and closer to completion. I bit my lip at the sight of his long, thick, wet cock pumping in to me over and over again whilst two fingers rubbed my clit in time with his thrusts. It was almost too much. My moans began to get louder as I got closer to my climax.   
“Cum for me baby girl,” he spoke, nipping at my ear. 

As if on cue I reached my climax, crying out his name and my hips bucking forcing him to hold me in place as he continued to fuck me through it. Two more hard thrusts and he finished as well with a loud ‘fuck’. After a few moments, we both fell forward on to the bed, a tangle of limbs. I rested my head on his chest, focusing on getting my breath back whilst he played with my hair and kissed my temple.   
“Rest for now baby girl, but there’s still a bunch of positions I need to us in before I’m done with you.”


	24. Shower Sex

24\. Shower Sex

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy was still out on a run with Simon. They should be back by now. I heard the van pull up outside, about damn time. I headed outside, Lucille resting on my shoulder. Roxy hoped out of the van, her shirt covered in blood as well as various splatters on her arms and hands. Her machete was still dripping with blood.   
“Good run?” I asked.  
“We ran into a small herd, I handled it,” she replied.  
“I can see that.”

We headed back to her room where she changed out of her bloody clothes, dumping them in an empty laundry basket. She stood there in her underwear, waiting for an explanation as to why I had followed her.  
“What I missed you,” I shrugged.  
“You missed me or you missed fucking me?”  
“Both.”  
Roxy headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower before taking off her underwear. Either she was completely oblivious what effect she was having on me or she just didn’t give a shit, which meant she was comfortable around me.

She washed the blood off her arms, still not seeming to notice. Or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing and was trying to lure me in to the shower. Fine, I’m not going to turn down her offer. I removed my clothes and stepped in to the shower with her, kissing the back of her neck. I smiled, kissing a trail from her neck down to her shoulders. She made a small sound of contentment and my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.   
“Would you mind not poking me in the back?” She smirked.  
“You were the one that lured me in here.”  
“Maybe you need to learn self-control.”  
“Can’t do that when I’m around you.”

I grabbed the bottle of shower gel and squeezed a generous amount in my hands before my hands moved around to her stomach and chest. I began rubbing the gel in to her skin, the scent of apple filling the shower. I noticed the small hitch in her breathing as my hands moved to her breasts, kneading them gently. She moaned softly, her rear pressing against me. I locked an arm around her waist, holding her close as I rubbed myself against her. 

My free hand dipped lower, between her legs. She moaned as I began slowly rubbing her clit. I peppered her neck in kisses as she exposed it further to me, arching into my touch. I slowly bent her forward, Roxy bracing her hands on the wet tiles. I pushed into her, starting off slowly but eventually picking up the pace, pulling her hips back against mine with every thrust. Roxy moaned, the sound drowned out by the running water as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Roxy pushed herself back against me, forcing a low groan from me. I wound her wet hair around my fist and pulled back hard, her back now flush against my chest. I continued the pace, kissing and biting her neck in between groans and soft growls. She wrapped one arm around the back of my head, tangling her fingers in my wet hair. I buried my nose in her wet hair, the scent of her shampoo over powering all my other senses. God, she was fucking intoxicating.

I felt her walls begin to clench around my cock, forcing a louder groan from me.  
“You gonna cum for me baby girl?” I asked, nipping at her ear.   
“Yes daddy.”  
“Good girl.”  
One hand went back between her legs, rubbing her clit again. She bucked into my touch, gasping at the sudden contact. My other hand remained in her hair, tugging occasionally. A few moments later and she finished, her back arching as she moaned my name over and over again. Her orgasm triggered my own, my hips jerking a little before finally coming to a stop. She turned around to face me and kissed me, her tongue in my mouth. 

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer before our foreheads met, both of us breathing heavily.   
“You’re supposed to get clean in the shower not more dirty,” she said matter of factly.   
“Oh I’m sorry, I won’t invade your showers anymore.”  
“I never said that. You’ll just have to clean up the mess you made.”


	25. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Knife kink/play, blood play, voyeurism, branding  
> My mind went to a pretty dark place for this one

25\. Car Sex

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan and the rest of us headed back to the set of vehicles at the gates leaving Rick and the others to deal with Spencer and his guts. Negan opened up the back of one of the trucks, half filled with loot. And that wasn't the only loot we were walking away with. Eugene knew how to make bullets, making him quite the smarty pants. Negan shoved Eugene inside, making him yelp like a frightened child. Negan and I climbed into the back, switching on one of the electric lanterns and closed the truck.

The lantern sat in the corner, illuminating the truck. Eugene sat in the opposite corner, shaking like a leaf.   
“What’s your name? Don’t rude asshole,” Negan asked.  
“E-Eugene,” he stuttered.  
“And you can make bullets, which makes you quite the valuable candidate nowadays. Did Rick have you using that brain of yours?”  
“N-no.”  
“Well consider those days over. You’re with us now providing you play nice...but by the looks of you, you won’t be much trouble.”

“Can I keep him?” I asked.  
“Just until we know we can trust him baby girl.”  
“Goodie.”  
“Now a little lady has told me that Eugene here likes to watch,” Negan raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, “and you baby girl said I could have whatever I want if I win. Don’t you think it would be a great house warming gift?”  
I met Negans gaze and frowned. Since when had he changed his mind on another guy seeing me naked? I played with the hem of my dress, not sure what to say.   
“Don’t get all shy baby girl,” Negan spoke.  
“It’s just, this is very different of you.”

“You not up for new things?”  
“Of course I am.”  
“If your uncomfortable-“  
“No. Personally after seeing you gut that prick Spencer I want nothing more than for you to fuck me.”  
Negan smiled, his chin and white shirt still splattered with Spencer’s blood. Eugene remained where he was, averting his gaze to his shoes. Negan kissed me hard, one hand around my neck in a possessive manner. 

He put Lucille down carefully before kissing me once more, his tongue in my mouth. He lowered me to the floor gently. The truck was moving at this point, on our way back home. Negan climbed on top of me, pulling out the giant blood covered knife. I bit my lip, feeling a growing heat between my legs. He sliced my dress open starting from the bottom, the dress not putting up any resistance at all. The tip of the knife left a small trail of blood starting from my stomach and finishing at my collar bone. 

I pulled his jacket off, kissing him and tangling my fingers in his hair. At this point I was completely ignoring Eugene, more focused on the knife roaming my body, covering me in more blood. His knife wandered down to my legs, the tip running up and down my inner thigh. I shuddered, knowing that any sudden movement could slice my skin open. Who knew knife play, being covered in another’s man’s blood and having someone watch could be so arousing. The knife slashed the sides of my panties, Negan tearing away the ruined material. 

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” I said matter of factly.   
With that he removed his blood-stained shirt and unbuckled his belt. I pulled him back down, pressing my lips to his. I glanced at Eugene who was no longer staring at his shoes, his gaze was fixed on the two of us with complete and utter fascination. Negan pressed open mouthed kisses to my neck and chest. I arched my back and removed my bra, tossing it aside. I loosened Negans jeans tugging them down a little before he pulled them the rest of the way off, along with his boxers. 

“This might hurt a little baby girl but I need to mark what’s mine. That ok?” Negan asked, meeting my gaze.   
I nodded, consenting to him branding me as his property and only his. Negan dragged the top of the blade down my stomach, causing my skin to break out in goose bumps. He reached my inner thigh and carved a small ‘N’ in to my skin. I bit my lip, wincing a little. It hadn’t been as bad as I thought. He dipped his head down and kissed the wound, his lips shiny with my blood. 

I pulled him back up for a kiss, tasting my own coppery blood. Negan turned to Eugene who had a hint of disgust on his face at the branding.   
“Oh don’t look like that. I don’t do that to all the lovely ladies I fuck. Just one special one,” Negan explained, his hand going between my legs.   
I threw my head back, moaning as he began rubbing clit. It felt like I had been starved of his touch. Negan put the knife down, his now free hand wrapping around my neck.   
“Tell me what you want baby girl,” Negan spoke softly, his voice a laced with arousal.   
“You to fuck me. Claim me as yours. And only yours.”

His fingers dipped lower, a smirk breaking out on his face as he realised how wet I was from all this. Negan pushed into me roughly, pulling my hips flush against his. I moaned, my fingers trying to find purchase in the rough floor of the truck. Eugene continued to watch in silence, his burning gaze fixed more on me than Negan. I ignored him, giving all my focus to the man above me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper as he began a fast pace the sound of skin on skin and various sounds of pleasure filling the small space. 

My eyes closed instinctively, my back arching in to him needing and craving more of him. Negan sucked various purple and red marks across my neck, shoulders and chest. His pace was growing rougher by the second, almost animalistic as if his only need was to claim every inch of me. Maybe it was due to someone watching, their desire radiating off them in waves. I wrapped my arms around Negan and forced both of us over so that I was now on top, pinning him down and resuming the fast pace. 

I placed my hands on his shoulders to keep myself steady, Negans hands going to my hips, digging his fingers in hard enough that I would probably have more marks later. One of his hands wrapped around the knife once more bringing the tip of the blade up to my collar bones, tracing each one before trailing the tip down my chest and stomach once more. I whined, my eyes rolling back in their sockets at the feel of the cold, sharp metal on my bare skin.   
“Jesus, this really does have one hell of an effect on you huh baby girl,” Negan marvelled. 

I nodded, unable to form a coherent thought let alone actual words. I continued riding him as if my life depended on it, feeling myself get closer to my climax. At this point we were both completely ignoring Eugene, both of us lost in each other to even care that he was watching with such interest. I’d have to lay down some ground rules with mullet head later seeing as he’d be in my care. Negan had put the knife down once more and was rubbing my clit again in time with his thrusts. 

I matched his pace, throwing my head back as I felt myself reach the edge. Just a little more and I’d be gone.   
“Cum for me baby girl, cum all over daddy’s cock,” Negan encouraged, his voice straining as he was close too.   
Finally, I tipped over the edge, crying out his name before finally going limp on top of him. He grabbed my rear, giving a few more hard thrusts before he finally reached his own climax, letting out a loud string of curses. 

Negan tangled his fingers in my hair, kissing me almost tenderly. I smiled, returning the kiss before resting my head against his shoulder, still coming down from my high.   
“Let’s hope there’s some clothes packed in here somewhere, seeing as you just ruined mine.”


	26. Teasing/Orgasm Denial

26\. Teasing/Orgasm Denial

Negans P.O.V

Roxy was currently tied to the bed, completely naked. She deserved it after teasing me all damn day. Walking in around in her shorts, bending over to pick up stuff when she was around me, not actually letting me kiss her or touch her earlier when I had cornered her in a supply closet. Now she couldn’t go anywhere and she was completely at my mercy. I was going to take my damn time with her and there wasn’t a thing she could do to stop me. 

I removed my clothes and climbed on top of her, forcing her to look up at me. I leaned down my lips ghosting over hers. She shifted, trying to kiss me, but I forced her back down on to the mattress by her shoulders.   
“You’ve been a fucking cock tease all day baby girl, I think its only fucking fair you get a taste of your own medicine,” I explained.  
She whined, trying to make me feel bad as she put on her most innocent, hurt face. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip, smiling as she tried to take it in her mouth. 

“You don’t get to cum until I say so, is that clear baby girl?” I asked.  
“Yes daddy.”  
“I really don’t appreciate walking around with a hard on all day and you refusing to do anything about it, that’s just fucking rude baby girl.”  
“I’m sorry daddy.”  
“You’re not, not yet anyway.”  
My hand trailed down her body until it rested between her legs, earning a small gasp from her. My fingers slipped between her folds, running them up and down her wetness. She let out a small breathy whine, attempting to buck her hips to get the friction she needed. My grip on her throat tightened a little as a warning and she stilled.

My fingers circled her clit slowly, her eyes pleading me for more. My fingers moved down to her entrance, sinking just the tips in to her.  
“P-please,” she managed to get out.  
I cocked my head a little, encouraging her to continue. She remained silent except for the moans and whimpers. I continued sinking my fingers in to her until they were knuckle deep, watching her face twist in pleasure again.

“Please fuck me. I need it. I need you,” she spoke her voice unsteady.  
I sunk the rest of my fingers in her heat, curling them a few times. I started a lazy pace with my fingers, making her moan and whine. My lips moved back to her neck, sucking a purple mark in to her skin. My pace quickened, forcing louder moans from her. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. My grip on her neck tightened a little, forcing her eyes open.  
“Let me hear you, let everyone know who owns you,” I growled.

I could feel her start to tighten around my fingers, meaning she was close. I stopped the motions, registering the disappointment on her face.  
“This is what happens when you tease daddy. Only good girls get to cum.”  
“Please. I promise it won’t happen again, please,” she pleaded.  
I smirked, “I don’t believe you just yet.”  
She let out a pathetic needy whine, as I removed my fingers. My fingers were covered in her juices, I considered cleaning them off myself but she was the one who had made the mess. I placed the two fingers by her lips and she looked at me hesitantly.

“Good girls clean up their mess and what else do good girls get?”  
“They get to cum.”  
“Exactly.”  
She took the fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean her cheeks hollowing around the digits. Roxy looked me in the eye as she did this, she knew exactly what I wanted to put in her mouth instead. Maybe I would. I pulled my fingers from her mouth, trailing them back down her body before returning to rest between her legs. She relaxed, welcoming my touch, seeking her release.

I slipped my fingers back in to her heat and resumed the fast pace, my thumb flicking over her clit. My name fell from her lips as well as various curses.  
“You belong to me; do you understand? Every fucking part of you is mine to do what the fuck I like with,” I growled.  
She nodded eagerly, she didn’t care at this point, she just wanted to cum. I could feel her tighten and I stopped once more. She let out a sound of frustration, her eyes begging me to continue.

“Please daddy. Please,” she pleaded.  
“Not yet.”  
We continued this routine for a couple more times until there were tears in her eyes and her voice grew more and more desperate.   
“Ask me really fucking nice and maybe I’ll let you cum,” I spoke.   
Roxy took a deep breath to compose herself before meeting my gaze, “please daddy, please let me cum. I promise not to tease you like that anymore. I just really need you now,” she pleaded.

I slowly pushed into her, earning a loud moan from her. I took her legs and wrapped them around my waist before starting a fast, hard pace. I’d taken long enough with her, I had my own needs to tend to. I knew she wouldn’t last long anyway, she was already straining against the rope that held her down or grasping at the sheets beneath us. I leaned down peppering kisses across her neck and finally allowing her to kiss me. She moaned in to the kiss, her back arching pressing her chest against mine. 

I gripped her hips, pulling them flush against mine with each thrust. I reached between us and began rubbing her clit, her moans getting louder.   
“Cum for me baby girl. You’ve certainly fucking earned it,” I groaned.   
A few moments later and she reached her climax, only she didn’t just cum, she fucking squirted all over the bed. Damn. Roxy looked a little surprised herself, her head hitting the pillow as she came down from her high.   
I chuckled, “well look at you, my fucking dirty girl. Take a breather but just so you know I am making you fucking do that again even if it takes me all damn night.”


	27. Holiday of Choice (New Years)

27\. Holiday of Choice 

Roxy’s P.O.V

It was New Year’s Eve and believe it or not Negan insisted the whole Sanctuary celebrate it. Another year of being alive and not being bitten. I suppose it was a good thing to celebrate. I put on the silk red dress that I knew Negan was so fond of and applied a little make-up. I headed outside to the party area and smiled to myself. Negan was talking with Simon, a beer in each hand. Simon gestured to me and Negan turned, meeting my gaze.

He smiled as I headed over. He handed me one of the beers that was thankfully still cool. I kissed his cheek and took a sip whilst Negan put his arm around me, pulling me close.   
“Well don’t you look super-hot,” he spoke.  
I smiled, “I’m glad you think so.”  
“Baby girl you’re the hottest woman here.”  
“Alright how much have you had to drink already?”  
“Not nearly enough.”

I rolled my eyes but did nothing to hide my smile. He had every right to get drunk tonight if that’s what he wanted. He was the reason we were all still alive and well after all. As long as he didn’t do something stupid in his drunken state like try and climb over the walker wall. Simon rushed off to ‘get more drinks’, coming back a few moments later with three shots of a pale-yellow liquid. And it didn’t smell like vodka either. Salt dusted the edges of shot glasses and a wedge of lemon sat on top of each. Fucking tequila. 

“Get that shit down ya’,” Simon said, handing us a shot each.   
Negan was the first to take the shot, grimacing as the tequila burned his throat. He licked the salt from the shot glass and sucked on the lemon slice. Simon and I laughed as Negan coughed a little, trying his best to remain composed. Both men turned to me, waiting for me to take the shot. I took deep breath and drank the horrible tasting fluid. I did my best to swallow it as quick as possible and move on to the salt and lemon, not that they did much to lessen the burning in my throat. I went into a coughing fit, taking a sip of my beer in the hopes that would help. It did a little. 

Much later Simon and I were sat in the corner, Simon now wearing an oversized sombrero and carrying a bottle of tequila. He had also grabbed us two bowls of ice cream. It still amazed me the things we were still able to have in an apocalypse. Negan was with the wives after they had demanded some sort of attention from him. I didn’t mind so much, at least I had good company.   
“So its New Years, you sorted out your new year’s kiss yet?” Simon asked.  
“Why you offering?” I laughed.  
“Hell no, I don’t want my head bashed in.”   
“Good point. I’m hoping he’ll pick me as his new year’s kiss but I’m sure all the wives are hoping for that.”

I got to my feet to grab some more beer for myself. I headed around the corner away from the party area to go to the kitchens. I felt a hand wrap itself around my waist and smiled to myself.   
“Leaving the party early baby girl?” Negan asked.   
“I was just getting some more drinks. I was going to come back for the countdown.”  
“Good because I was hoping you’d be my new year’s kiss.”  
“Oh really? Not any of the wives?”  
“Nope.”

Negan pressed me against the stone wall, the material digging in to the backs of my arms a little. He kissed me softly at first but soon increased the intensity of the kiss. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. Negan hooked one leg around his waist, kissing a trail down to my neck. My smile grew as he sucked a small purple mark in to my neck.  
“Can’t wait till after the countdown?” I asked.  
“When you’re wearing this thing it’s very difficult to control myself around you.”

One of his hands trailed up my inner thigh and under the skirt of my dress. I bit my lip, holding back a shiver at the feel of his touch. He began rubbing me through my panties the taste of alcohol on his lips as he kissed me again. I moaned softly as he pushed the lace of my panties aside and slipped two gloved fingers into my tight, wet, heat. My hands went to his belt, undoing it and loosening his jeans. Negan picked me up, wrapping both my legs around his waist before pulling down his jeans and boxers a little. 

I pushed the skirt of my dress up so it was bunched around my hips before he pushed in to me slowly. We both moaned softly before he started a slow pace, pressing me further against the wall as leverage to hold me up. I clung to him as if my life depended on it, kissing his neck. The stone from the wall began to dig into my back but I continued to ignore it, focusing on the blissful feeling between my legs. 

I tangled my fingers in his hair, forcing his lips on mine. It was at this point we heard someone shout that there was thirty seconds left of this year. The party fell silent and I kissed Negan to muffle my moans.   
“Think I can make you cum in time for new year’s?” He whispered.   
I held back my laugh at the idea, although the laugh soon turned to a soft moan as he began rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. 

The ten second countdown began and I was so close. I closed my eyes focusing on the feeling of him pushing in to me and his fingers on my clit. Five more seconds. I was almost there, just a little more. The second everyone shouted ‘happy new year’ that’s when my orgasm hit, the sound of fireworks drowning out my loud moans. Negan continued fucking me through it until he too came with a loud groan, resting his head against my chest.   
I brought his lips to mine, kissing him hard and tangling my fingers in his hair once more.  
“Happy new year daddy,” I smiled.  
“Happy fucking new year baby girl.”


	28. Comfort Sex

28\. Comfort Sex

Negans P.O.V

I awoke to Roxy sobbing as quietly as she could. I sighed and rolled over so I was spooning her, pulling her close. I kissed her shoulder and squeezed her gently. She wasn't sleeping right after having made her first kill. I'd done what I could but it was something she was mainly going to have to overcome herself.   
“It’s ok baby girl, I’m here. Daddies got you,” I whispered reassuringly.  
“I’m sorry for waking you.”  
“Shhh, you don't need to apologize. I'd rather be awake to comfort you.”

Roxy turned to face me and I wrapped my arms around her once more, kissing the top of her head.   
“I’m such a fucking monster,” she cried.   
Now this talk I wasn't taking from her. I sat myself up so my back was resting against the headboard and then moved her so she was sat on my lap. Roxy refused to look at me.  
“If anyone here is the monster then it’s me. What you did was self-defence,” I spoke.  
“But it was a fucking kid, how the fuck am I meant to get over that Negan?”  
“You will baby girl. I know you will because your one of the strongest mother fuckers I know. We all have our ways of dealing with things ok.”

Roxy met my gaze and wiped away her tears, trying to compose herself.  
“Help take my mind off it please,” she asked.  
I sighed, pressing my forehead to hers. She was using sex as a means for escape. The same fucking thing I'd done after I lost Lucille. The wives were my distraction and my escape from all the bullshit. I kissed her softly, running my fingers through her hair. I'd take her mind off it, I'd do just about anything for her as long as she was safe and happy.

I kissed her again, pulling her close to me. I kissed a trail from her lips to her neck. She arched into my touch, desperate for a distraction. I continued kissing every inch of her skin, reaching her breasts and taking a hardened nub in to my mouth. I bit down gently until I earned a soft moan from her. Roxy began rolling her hips, increasing the friction between us.   
“Please, I need you,” she said breathlessly.   
I slowly pushed into her, gripping her hips before starting a slow, gentle pace. She moaned, pressing her forehead against mine as she met my pace, her hands on my shoulders to keep her steady. 

I took one of her hands in mine and brought it to my lips, kissing the back. She smiled softly, squeezing my hand. I squeezed back before kissing her.   
“I need you to be ok, baby girl,” I spoke.   
Her smile grew, “if you’re ok then I’m ok.”  
“That’s my girl.”  
Our lips met once more, as if every kiss was helping her heal from the guilt. We continued the pace, exchanging soft moans and small gasps. 

Roxy began rolling her hips against mine, her eyes shut tight and her brow furrowing. I trailed my fingers down her spine, earning a shiver from her.   
“Cum for me baby girl, let daddy feel it,” I said barely above a whisper.   
Her fingers began to dig in to my shoulders as I worked her closer to completion. She came with a loud gasp, whimpering my name. Her orgasm triggered my own as I gripped her hips pulling them flush against mine. I groaned her name against her neck, peppering another set of kisses along the skin. 

We sat there for a few moments coming down from our highs before wrapped her arms around me, my head resting on her chest. I returned the embrace just holding her for a while. Maybe she needed sometime away from this place. Maybe we both did.


	29. Keeping Quiet

29\. Keeping Quiet

Roxys P.O.V

Negan, Simon, Dwight and I were out together on a supply run, although things had gone a little south and we were having to spend the night out here instead of back in our warm beds at The Sanctuary. It wasn't so bad we had the back of the truck to sleep in. Dwight was up front to keep watch whilst the rest of us were in the back to get some sleep. Simon was a few steps away, snoring away. I wrapped the flimsy blanket tighter round myself for some kind of warmth. Negan lay beside me; I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

Negan rolled over onto his back, “baby girl? You awake?” He whispered.  
“Can’t sleep?” I asked.  
“No.”  
We both rolled on to our sides to face each other. I could make out his outline but that was about it. And we didn’t want to turn a light on just in case Simon woke up. Negan moved closer to me so our chests were pressed together before he kissed me softly. I smiled, returning the kiss. One of his hands rested on my side, pushing the hem of my shirt up a little. I shivered a little as the cold leather of his glove came into contact with my bare skin.

“Shhh, we don't want to wake Simon,” Negan whispered.  
“Then maybe you should keep your hands to yourself.”  
“If you really wanted me to stop you would have done so a long fucking time ago baby girl.”  
I remained silent, he was right. I could tell he was grinning.  
“Well do you want me to stop or not?” He asked, his hand going to my breast and squeezing gently.  
I bit my lip, my body betraying me as I arched into him, desperate for more.  
“No,” I finally responded.  
“You just can’t resist daddy’s hands on you, can you baby girl?”  
“More, please.”

His hand disappeared up my shirt, groping my breasts one after the other earning soft moans from me. Negan climbed on top of me, positioning himself between my legs after taking the blanket off. He leaned down and kissed me hard, his fingers in my hair. He nipped at my bottom lip and rolled his hips against mine. I bit my lip to keep myself quiet. The last thing either of us wanted was Simon waking up to this. I could feel him grow harder as he continued to kiss me. He pulled my jeans, boots and socks off before pushing my shirt up and over my breasts. 

Negan rolled his hips against mine before I quickly took off his jeans and shirt. He went back to rolling his hips against mine, our most sensitive parts separated by only a thin layer of material now. Negan leaned down, kissing me softly.   
“I can feel how fucking wet you are already,” he smirked.   
Finally, he took my panties off before removing his boxers and slowly pushed inside me. He clamped his hand over my mouth as I moaned softly. 

He started a slow pace at first, sometimes just teasing me with the head of his cock. I whined, the sound muffled by his hand.   
“You have to be quiet for me just this once baby girl,” he whispered.   
I nodded, not that he took his hand away. His pace got remained slow but got harder. I accidently let out a rather loud moan, both of us freezing as Simon stopped snoring. We looked over at him, we’d been caught I knew we had. Simon rolled over, his back now facing us and resumed snoring. 

Negan and I looked back at each other, as he resumed the hard, slow pace.   
“Fucking keep it down,” he hissed.   
I couldn’t help it. We both knew I was no good at keeping quiet especially when he was fucking me. His hand remained where it was, the grip getting a little tighter. His other hand wrapped around my neck, squeezing a little. I closed my eyes, holding back a moan. I could already feel myself building from the hard, punishing pace. And there was the risk of getting caught not just by Simon but also Dwight. 

I clung to him, dragging my nails down his back. His pace picked up, the soft sound of skin against skin filling the truck.   
“Cum for me, right fucking now,” Negan demanded.   
I didn’t need telling twice. I reached my climax, biting my lip and doing my best to not cry out his name. I could taste blood; I’d bitten down on my lip that hard. Negan reached his own climax, burying his face in my neck, using that to muffle his groan. He kissed my cheek before laying down next to me. We put our clothes back on and eventually fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning arrived, Simon and Dwight already up. They had opened the back of the truck and were sat on the edge, sharing breakfast and talking. Sunlight hit my eyes and I winced a little. Eventually my eyes adjusted and I got to my feet, coming over. They both turned to look at me, Simon shaking his head.  
“You two really aren’t fucking quiet at all, you know that. Can you not control yourselves?” He asked.  
I gave him an apologetic look and shrug, “he started it.”  
“Uh huh and I’m pretty sure you both fucking finished it?”  
“Something like that.”


	30. Anything the Writer Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all so much to everyone that read this :)

30\. Anything the Writer Wants

Negans P.O.V

I entered the lounge, the space empty all except Roxy. I grinned at her, just the wife I wanted to see. She ignored my burning gaze and turned away from me, pretending to be interested in something else. She pretended to scan the bookshelf, not turning even as I approached her. I stood behind her, my chest barely touching her back. She continued to ignore me, her shoulders tensing and her fists clenching.   
“Hello, dear wife. It’s fucking rude to ignore your husband,” I wrapped my gloved hand around her neck, earning a soft gasp from her.  
Roxy remained silent, probably hoping I would take my hand away, it wasn't a tight grip but it was possessive. 

“Hello Negan,” she spoke, giving me the attention I wanted.  
“That’s better. How's my favourite wife been today? Did you miss me?”  
“I've been fine but I didn’t miss you,” she said coldly.  
“Ice fucking cold today, aren’t you? That bitchy little attitude is giving Sherry a fucking run for her money. I thought it was obvious by now, the more you fight back the more interested I am because you are a whole barrel of fucking fun.”  
“I hate you,” Roxy spat.  
“I know.”

I let go of her neck but spun her round so she was facing me. I pinned her against the bookshelf with my body, blocking any means of escape.   
“Kiss me,” I ordered softly.  
Roxy looked anywhere but at me.  
“Don’t make me ask again baby girl,” my tone more threatening this time.  
She relented and pressed her lips to mine for what she meant to just be a peck. I tangled my fingers in her blonde hair, holding her in place as I kissed her harder. 

I pressed myself against her, knowing she could feel my semi against her leg. My free hand ghosted up her bare leg and under her black dress. Roxy grabbed my wrist, digging her nails in. I got the hint and removed my hand. I broke the kiss and took a step back, looking her up and down.   
“Get me a drink, I’ve had a long, hard day. I just want to spend some quality time with my favourite wife,” I spoke.  
Roxy glared at me before stepping behind the drinks bar. She produced a glass and added two ice cubes before pouring Scotch. I sat down on the couch, Roxy handing me the glass. I patted my lap, motioning for her to sit down.

She sighed but did as she was told, sitting across my lap but keeping her hands in her lap. I took a sip, running my fingers through her hair.  
“I ever told you how fucking hot you are?” I asked.  
“On multiple occasions.”  
“I missed you today. Missed being able to stare at that perfect fucking ass,” as he said this he brought his hand down on my rear making me jump a little, “and imagining all the naughty things I could do to it. I could put you over my knee and spank it until it’s red with my fucking hand print. Or maybe it would look better bent over my desk. I know one day I'd like to-“

Roxy cut me off before I could suggest it, “that's enough. I get it.”  
I placed my hand on her now exposed thigh, the skirt of the dress had ridden up when she sat down.   
“These legs though, I can’t decide if I want them wrapped around my head or my hips, which would you prefer baby girl?”  
“Neither.”  
“Would you be a doll and rub my shoulders for me?”  
“I’m not Grace. I wasn't a masseuse before the world went to hell.”  
“True but she’s not fucking here right now so you'll have to do.”

Roxy sighed and climbed off my lap, going around to the back of the couch. I shrugged my jacket off and sat back. She placed her hands on my shoulders and began rubbing gently. I let out a relaxed sigh and she applied a little more pressure. Her thumbs circled my shoulder blades earning a soft groan from me.   
“Keep this up and I’m gonna make you rub something else, something much harder,” I smirked.  
She ignored the comment her hands moving to the base of my neck. I downed the rest of my drink and forced the glass in her hand. That was enough, I didn’t quite trust her with her hands around my neck. Not yet anyway. 

She went back to the corner bar and I followed her silently. I pinned her to the nearest wall again, my patience worn thin. This game was fun and all but it was more fun when I was winning.   
“That’s enough baby girl. We both know how fucking bad you want this. All you have to do is say yes,” I spoke softly, my lips next to her ear.   
My fingers ghosted up her leg, earning a shiver from her. I smiled, rubbing her through her panties, which were already a little damp. So still felt something for me after all. I noticed her breathing had become shallower and she was trying her best to keep composed. I shifted her hair so her neck was exposed before kissing the sensitive flesh. 

Roxy moaned softly, the moan barely audible but I’d heard it all the same.   
“Be a good girl. Say yes daddy, you know I could never deny you baby girl,” I teased.   
“Y-yes daddy,” she managed.   
I slowly unzipped her dress, kissing a trail across her shoulder blades and spine. She arched and gasped before I pulled the dress off her, leaving her in a matching red lacy underwear set. She turned to face me, her gaze meeting mine. She hesitated before kissing me and wrapping her arms around me. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist her heels clinking together a little. I carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind me before putting her down on her bed. 

I stripped off to my boxers and climbed on top of her, pinning her down to the bed by her wrists. Our lips met again in a hard kiss. I nipped at her bottom lip, grinding against her. Roxy moaned, her back arching as she was desperate for more contact. I pinned her wrists together with one hand, the other trailing down her chest. It had been a long fucking time since I’d gotten my hands on her. I pulled the lace of her panties aside, forcing two of my fingers in her pussy. 

Roxy moaned at the sudden intrusion, biting her lip as I began a slow, teasing pace. Her hips bucked as she let out a whine, begging me for more with those big blue eyes. I began rubbing her clit as well, letting her wrists go. I leaned down, my lips ghosting over hers.   
“Beg. You want it that badly baby girl then beg for daddies cock,” I spoke.   
She huffed and wrapped her arms and legs around me before rolling us over and straddling me.   
“Why would I do that? When I can just take what I want, isn’t that what you do?” She snarled.   
I chuckled, “and this is why I fucking like you so much baby girl. Your feistier than the others. Doesn’t fucking mean you’re in charge though.”

I threw her back down on to the bed, pinning her down once more. I wrapped my hand around her neck again, holding her in place.  
“Now I was gonna try and make this last seeing as your gonna hate me again the morning after but it seems we aren’t going to make it that far,” I explained.  
We kissed again, tongue and teeth clashing. I pulled her panties off before removing my own underwear. I rubbed myself between her folds, coating herself in my wetness.  
“At least say please for me,” I spoke.   
Roxy moaned at the contact, her hips bucking again. Finally, she caved.  
“Please,” she whined. 

I slowly pushed into her, letting her feel every inch of me before starting a fast, hard pace. She moaned, wrapping her legs around me and forcing me deeper. I began leaving a series of red and purple marks across her neck, shoulders and chest. Reminders of how she had submitted to me and that every inch of her was mine to do what I pleased with. I forced her to look at me, cupping her chin.  
“You belong to me, is that clear baby girl?” I asked.

She was too far gone to care about being angry with me at this point. Her main focus was on the pleasure, not that I could blame her.   
“Yes daddy,” she finally spoke.   
I reached between us and began rubbing her clit, the sound of skin on skin and various moans and groans filling the room. Let’s hope none of the wives woke up because of this.   
“Cum for me baby girl, cum all over daddies cock,” I groaned, trying to hold back from finishing myself.   
The lady always cums first. She tightened around me, crying out my name and digging her nails in to my shoulders. 

Her orgasm triggered my own, forcing a loud groan from me. I collapsed next to her, coming down from my high. I kissed her temple before climbing off the bed and redressing. I didn’t sleep with any of my wives, she knew that and I’m sure right now she would prefer that.   
“I’ll back for more tomorrow baby girl,” I spoke, watching as she settled under the sheets.   
“You’ll be so lucky.”


End file.
